Broken
by missnothingx
Summary: "Goodbye." is all he whispered,then poof he left me. Standing in the common room,alone with tears streaming down my face. I was upset,angry,and completely broken.
1. Painful Goodbye

"Goodbye." He whispered into my ear,sending goosebumps down my arm and took one single step back from me then turning on his heel,he was gone. My heart sank down into the pit of my stomach. He actually said_ the _word, he actually walked out of my life. All for _her.  
_I stood in the middle of the Gryffindor common room,completely frozen in place. Tears streamed down my pale face as my vision turned burly. My knees soon gave weigh and I feel to the floor,my head in my hands as I sobbed silently.  
Then I felt a tap on my shoulder,quickly my head shot up and I quickly wiped the tears away.

" Lexi.." said a familiar voice filled with concern. I stood up and faced my friend,Hermione Granger. As soon as she saw me,she pulled me into a big comforting hug. For awhile I let Hermione hug me but after awhile I pushed her off me.

" Don't touch me." I said.

Hermione looked at me,astonished. "Wha—"

"I SAID DONT TOUCH ME!" I snapped. I really didn't mean to yell at Hermione, I was just pissed off, upset.I had to take it out on . I looked at Hermione,my hands clenched into fists,she looked as though she was going to cry. Feeling bad I muttered and apology.

" What's wrong?" she asked me,crossing her arms.

"Nothing.." I said quietly

"Lexi." Hermione said more sternly.

"H-Harry he broke up with m-me" I managed to choke out as tears filled my eyes once more.  
Hermione gasped and pulled me into another comforting hug. The heart-breaking scene replayed in my head over and over. I couldn't take holding in my tears any longer, so I burst out crying in Hermione's arms.

"Blimey,what happened to Lexi,Hermione?" I heard my other friend Ron Weasley say from behind us. I guess Hermione,mouthed her answer because I heard no answer from her,only Ron come and joined the hug.

"It's okay,Lex. Harry's not worth your tears." Ron whispered.  
I pulled away from the hug and looked at them. They both gave me comforting smiles.

"Oh yeah,Harry's not worth my tears Ron,cause after about 6 bloody years, HE DUMPS ME FOR YOUR BLOODY SISTER!" I screamed,my hands flew in the air.  
I guess Ron felt a little awkward or whatever because he turned a slight pink-ish colour.

"Whats with all the yelling?" A voice came from the staircase.  
I whiped around and my temper reached boiling point. It was Harry and Ginny,hand in hand.

"None of your fucking buisness,_Weasley_." I snarled. Ginny looked at me with a glare.

"No need to—" Harry started off but I cut him short.

"MERLIN,HARRY SAVE THE CRAP! JUST GO BACK UP TO YOUR DORM AND SNOG EACHOTHERS BRAIN OUT!" I screamed loudly.  
Hermione,Ron,and Harry looked at me in shock. I guess they have never seen me so mad before,but I was in rage.

"I'm going to my dorm." I muttered and pushed Ginny aside to get to the spiral staircase.

"Wait,Lexi-" I heard Harry say.

In a swift movement I whipped out my wand and pointed it directly at Harry's chest. My teeth were clenched together.

"STUPEFY!" A jet of light shot out of my hand and Harry was shot back,hitting the common room wall. I heard Hermione scream,and Ginny gasp. I looked at the knocked out Harry Potter lying on the floor with Ron,Hermione and Ginny surrounding him. Putting my wand back in my robe pocket I mad my way up the staircase.


	2. Unexpected Visit

I sat on the edge of my bed,fresh new tears streaming down my face while hugging one of my pillows. I stared at the red brick wall,deep in my thoughts. Suddenly I heard a knock from the door. It shook me out of my thoughts and my head shot in the direction of the door. I held the pillow close to my chest,and headed to the door. As I swung the door open I saw him. His jet-black hair was messy like always and his emerald green eyes that I loved,had this sparkle in them.

_Merlin,why in the bloody hell is he here now?_He took a step toward me. I didn't move,I didn't breathe. I couldn't.

He looked at me dead in the eye "H-hey."

I didn't answer him,I just stared into his eyes,as if I was under a spell. Why was he here? Was he here to explain? To tell me why he gave up? Maybe-

I blinked,I sounded so bloody pathetic. I was about to slam the door shut but he stopped the door from closing and waltzed right into my room. He reached out and grabbed my hand. Something ran through my body as he touched it. I shoved him with all the strength my petite body had.

"Dont touch me. " I growled at him, my voice sounding cold as Snape's. He closed his eyes,only to open them,and locking eyes with me again.

He took another step closer. As he did I dropped the pillow that was still clutched to my chest and whipped out my wand. Pointed directly at his heart. He sighed. `

"Put your wand away,Lex. Im not going to draw mine against you. "

" Oh,what a gentleman. " I said sarcasticly,my head tilted slightly to the right. "But,of course, Weasley must be taking care of your wand work now,right? " I snarled,stabbing him with my wand.

" Youre angry-"

"BLIMEY of course not,Potter! I`m doing quite well actually,after I knocked you out. "

His jaw hardened,and I noticed his hands turned into fists."You have no right to be angry—"

"Oh,excuse me._You_ should be angry at _me._I can't believe I didn't think of it that way."

He let out an angry sigh. "Stop it,Lexi."

I let out a fake howl of laughter. "But were having so much fun,Harry!"

His green eyes,I could see they turned red. But I could also tell he was trying to calm himself down. "Bloody damn hell,Lexi! I asked YOU. I ASKED YOU IF YOU LOVED ME—"

"Love you?" I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. "I _trusted _you!" I felt hot angry tears trickle down my pale face.

Harry gulped, and for a second I saw the undeniable pain in his eyes. He took one more step and the tip of my wand now touched his chest,

"Just please go away Harry..." I whispered. "You dont want me to do this,again."

His hand reached out and brushed my black hair out of my eyes. His breathing picked up,my heart was beating so fast that my chest would explode. A memory of him kissing me flashed before my eyes,his laugh in my ears...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. " Why did you have to ruin it,Harry? _Why?"_

Before he could move muscle,I whispered the spell.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Harry's body went rigid and fell to the ground. I sniffed and wiped my eyes,then,knowing he could hear me still,I knelt down next to him.

"You should have known better,than to break me. Cause I would break you more." I gulped. "Now listen carefully,Harry Potter." I forced myself to speak,even though it ached me to continue talking to him. " From this moment now, I dont give a bloody hell about you. You made this happen,from the moment you kissed her,you were dead to me and I was dead to you." I closed me eyes then reopened them. "Your nothing to me now."

I stood up and looked at him one last time.

"Goodbye,for good.I'll remove the spell when I get to the Owlery. I dont want you following me." I shakily whispered.

I went out of my dorm and dashed out of the common room and ran to the Owlery. It was only after 30 minutes I muttered the counter curse. Then I whispered the same thing over and over,and I stared at Harry's owl Hedwig.

"This is for the best,this is for the best..."

But was it really?


	3. He Makes Me Wanna Die

I stared at Hedwig's yellow eyes. She flapped her wings, I knew what that meant. She wanted to be let free of her rather small cage. Slowly, I walked over to her cage and unlocked the door. I dug into my robe pocket and pulled out a piece of rolled up parchment. Sighing, I handed it to Hedwig, who clasped it with her feet, or rather talons I suppose.

"Bring this to Professor Dumbledore." I whispered and she blinked understandingly. Soon enough, her snow white wings flapped and she flew out the window into the night sky.

I sighed and slid down the cool brick wall as Hedwig flew off. She couldn't believe what she just sent Dumbledore. But it was too little, too late, to get Hedwig to come back.

After 5 long, dreadful minutes I stood up and left the Owlery. As I made my way back to the common room, Draco Malfoy and is idiotic gorillas by his side were in my way. I had no time for them. I gave them a quick glare and was about to walk around the morons. But Grabbe blocked my way.

"Move you big gorilla." I said coldly.

"Oh, come on Moore. Were just having fun." Said Malfoy with a smirk on his face.

"Shove it, Malfoy." I said giving him a dirty look.

"What are you going to do you filthy half-blood?" he questioned me.

I whipped out my wand and muttered a spell. Instantly the trio were knocked backwards and I walked off back to the common room, smirking.

As I made me way to the portrait hole, The Fat Lady looked at me. "What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"None of your bloody business." I snapped at her. "Chocolate Frogs." She let out a 'humph' and swung the door open.

As I walked through the hall, I saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry sitting on couch. I stared at the little group surrounding the fireplace. Ginny head turned in my direction and gave me a glare. Soon, everybody noticed Ginny glaring, and turned their heads to face me. Everybody's reaction was different. Hermione was giving a smile, Ron a blank stare, and Harry not even looking at me.

"Come over here, Lexi!" said Hermione happily, motioning for me to join the group. Ginny and Harry shot Hermione glares. I shook my head, and headed for the stairs.

"Oi, Lexi! C'mere." Yelled Ron. I looked at them. _Hm, why not? They'll keep bugging me until I do go over there._ I thought and hesitantly made my way over to the couch. I sat down on the ground in between Hermione and Ron. I didn't look at anyone, I just looked at the ground, but I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Could you guys stop staring?" I snapped, and looked at them. My eyes met Harry's and he quickly looked away from me. Hermione put her hand on me shoulder, but I nudged it away.

"Lexi..." said Ron, voice sounding distant. My head shot in his direction, my eyes probably red with anger. "What Ron?" I asked him, teeth gritted together.

"Could you calm down?" he asked, in a polite voice. "We know you're angry but—"

"Of course I'm angry Ron!" I stood up." WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BE FINE!"  
My left hand was in my pocket gripping my wand tightly. I just wanted to blast everyone with an Unforgivable Curse.

Still gripping my wand, I stormed off up to the dormitories.

Everything pissed me off right now. I saw a picture of Harry and I perched on my nightstand. I snatched it off the nightstand then examined the moving photograph then with all my rage I threw it at the wall. It fell to the ground shattered into a hundred pieces. I threw everything in my sight to let the rage out, vases, pillows, my trunk, and more pictures. They all hit the wall with a BANG, and mostly shattered.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry (I don't see why) rushed up to my room. They stood at the doorway, looking from me to the stuff I had thrown. Hermione looked utterly shocked; her right hand was clasped on her mouth and the other gripping the doorknob. Ron's mouth was gaped open. Harry, I didn't even bother to see his expression. I looked at them, letting out angry breaths. Hermione let go of the doorknob and walked over to the shattered things. She looked at the pictures and picked one up. It was the one I threw first. _Bloody hell._

"Put it down." I demanded.

She didn't listen.

Ron walked over to Hermione and looked at the photo in her hands. Harry watched them from the door. I moved backwards and sat on my bed. The redhead looked at me. He whispered something into Hermione's ear, and she turned her head to my direction.

"You're really taking this hard aren't you?" Ron asked.

I nodded. I had no more anger left inside of me; all I had left was sadness. I lay down on my bed, turned on my side, to face Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, Lexi!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed over the picture still in her hand. She told me everything is going to be fine. I hate when people tell me that. They say that, but nothing turns out fine at all. My eyes went to the doorway to see if Harry was still there. He was gone (of course). I sighed, and bit my lip to fight back tears.

"It's okay you can cry." Hermione whispered rubbing my hand in a comforting way.

Ron nodded in agreement.

I didn't let any tears fall from my eyes. I had to stay strong.

"_Why..." _I whispered.

Ron looked at me. "Why what?"

"Why, Ginny..." I said, tears now starting to fall. I sat up and wiped my tears.

"I didn't ask to fall in love with him." I muttered to myself. But Hermione and Ron must have heard me, they said nothing but just hugged me.

**A/N: This chapter was really sucky, jsjs. Now onto I Bloody Love Ginny, since everyone is saying to update.**


	4. Deadly Swim

The next day, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George decided to bring to the Black Lake. Hermione was curled up under the tree, doing her homework ( on a Saturday might I add ), Ron eating a pastry, Fred and George joking around with me. I was finally enjoying myself today.

"Hermione, must you do homework now?" asked Ron, mouth full of pastry. I'm astounded that this boy doesn't get fat since he eats everything in sight.

Hermione looked up from her homework, looking at Ron with disgust. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Ronald. It's not pretty. _At all_."

"I bet Ron thinks Hermione is pretty." Whispered Fred to George and me. We both chuckled.

I lay down on the grass staring up at the perfect baby blue sky. I watched the white fluffy clouds pass by and tried to figure out what shapes they were. There was a dragon, heart, frog, and lightning bolt. _Lightning bolt. _I frowned, and let out a big sigh. I heard footsteps approaching, and I quickly sat up. I heard Fred and George whisper something.

"Hey Lexi. Let's go somewhere else." Said George grabbing my arm.

I shook my head jerking my arm away and turned around to see who was approaching. I guess you know who already. _Harry and Ginny. _I stood up and looked away from the couple, my long pony-tail swished in trail. "Well, I'm going for a swim" I whispered before diving into the lake.

The Giant Squid blinked at me. "Hullo Squidward." I said, calling it the name of a cartoon character from when I was a young girl.

It blinked again at me and swam over to the unoccupied side of the lake. I never know how peaceful and calm it was until now. I held my breath, trying to create perfect stillness. I closed my eyes and became at one with the water. Then everything became dark.

I heard only thing I heard were the distant splashing and the callings of names. I felt a pair of hands grasp my arms, and dragging me out of the water. My head was pounding against my skull. I hacked up water, attempting to breathe. A hand rubbed my back soothingly, as my hacking turned into coughs. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't feel anything, hear anything. The darkness that took three of my senses already fought to proclaim more. I gladly sunk into it and let the darkness subdue me.


	5. Secret Has Been Revealed

I blinked trying to clear my blurry vision. I looked around, I was in the hospital wing. I caught a glimpse of Harry sitting next to me. He was fast asleep,and he looked like an angel. Wait, hold up. What in the bloody hell am I saying? _You hate Harry. Hate him, hate him._ Is what I told myself, but I knew it was nothing but a bunch of rubbish deep down inside.

"Harry." I whispered.

He groaned and shifted in his seat before waking up. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"Hey there Lex." He said groggily.

I smiled. But I had one question on my mind. Why was he here? I looked down at the snow white blanket covering my body.

"Do you know what happened to you?" He asked me, as he stretched.

I shook my head.

"You almost drowned." Harry told me conversationally between his yawns.

_Almost drowned._ Oh, great. That's just great! I looked from the blanket to Harry's emerald green eyes. My lips pursed together, and I let out a big sigh.

"Interesting. Who saved me?"

"I did."

My eyes widened to practically the size of dinner plates. HARRY SAVED ME? But why? He hates me. I cursed him_, twice_. might I add. How come he saved me? I bet someone told him too. I bet. And out came yet another sigh, I guess sighing is my latest thing. Harry looked at me.

"Lex—"He started off but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Could you leave I need to be alone." I told him, fiddling with my thumbs. Harry shook his head and crossed his arms. Can't he ever leave me in peace? I fell back onto the soft bed and covered my face with my hands. _I want to go home._ I thought as I took deep slow breaths, ignoring the feeling of Harry watching me.

"?" I heard Madame Pomfrey's voice say. I removed my hands from my face and looked at her. "I found something interesting." I blinked.

"What did you find?" asked a curious Harry.

"I found a bunch of cuts and scars on her body." My eyes widened, she found those.

"Interesting." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Do you know where they came from?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head lightly, causing a few of my hairs to move. Madam Pompfrey eyed me carefully. "Alright then, take this pill then you may go, with ."She told me, handing me a glass of water and a large pill. I did what she told me to do then left the hospital wing, Harry walking close behind me.

"Where did you get those scars from?" He asked, grabbing my left wrist and turning me around to face him.

"No where." I hissed. "Now let go of me you prat." I jerked my hand free from his grasp.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Shove it." I told him shooting him a death glare and storming off down the hall. I don't really care if he did save me, I still hate him.

* * *

In the common room, Fred and George were sitting on the couch. As soon as I had stepped through the portrait hall they ran up to me. The two redheads practically cornered me into a chair.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" I snapped.

"Boy, someone is _touchy_." SaidGeorge poking my shoulder.

"Ou, you didn't use your usual 'bloody' you said 'fuck'." Pointed out Fred.

I shrugged, not caring about my use of words. "What do you want?" I asked, about to get up from the chair but the twins pushed me back down.

"You scared us, Lexi." Scolded Fred. Looks, like someone just got serious. For once. "Were you trying to k-k—?" He stuttered, cut off by George, whose face was just as solemn.

"_Kill yourself."_

My eyes widened. "NO!"

The twins eyed me just like how Madam Pompfrey did in the hospital wing. Fred opened his mouth to say something but no words came out of it and he shut it.

"Someone seems awfully touchy about this subject" George noted, eyeing my sternly.

"George, you guys are accusing me of trying to commit suicide." I said, not making any sort of eye-contact with anyone of them.

Fred kneeled next to me so he was eye level with me. "You can trust us, you should know that by now Lex."

"Did you try to commit suicide?" George ordered.

I didn't answer, I looked at him and just said nothing.

"Oh, Lex. I can see it in your eyes. You're lying." And with that, Fred encased me in a hug and whispered, "We're gonna get you help, Lexi. We're gonna make you better."

Gee,great.


	6. Take That Ginny

I sat on my bed cross-legged, with my sleeves rolled up. I winced as I touched the newest scars that I got. The door suddenly swung open to reveal Hermione and Ginny. Hermione's eyes going wide as she noticed the scars on my arm. I quickly pulled my sleeve down and gave her a smile.

"Hey 'Mione..._Weaslette_."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she just stood at the door staring at me. Ginny on the other hand, actually said something. Like I needed to hear terrible her voice.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up." The redheaded little twat hissed.

"Then make me." I told her angrily.

Ginny moved Hermione out of the way and made her way towards me. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at me. The point of her wand touched my chest and I gave her a look that I hope said go-on-curse-me-like-I'm-scared. Her mouth opened to say the spell but I was too quick for her,I jumped out off my bed and gave her an upper cut, knocking her out instantly. Hermione let out a scream as Ginny fell the floor.

"Lexi, what the hell?" I heard Hermione scream.

"Mione she was about to curse me!" I noted

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it quickly. She just shook her head at me disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes like I cared what Hermione thought about me at the moment. I stepped over, a knocked-out redhead and passed Hermione.

As I got into the common room I saw Ron, and the twins playing a game of wizard chess. I walked over to them and sat on the floor next to Ron.

"We heard a commotion upstairs, everything alright?" Ron asked me as he watched a knight move towards his side of the chess board.

"Oh that. Ginny was about to curse me, I punched her, she got knocked out, Hermione didn't like it." I explained not taking my eyes off the chess board.

Fred and George looked at me. "YOU PUNCHED GINNY?"

"She was about to curse me." I noted.

Fred looked to George then he looked to Ron. As soon as Ron noticed the twins looking at him he looked to me. I looked at the redheads. "What?"

"Nothing." Said Ron, moving his queen.

I looked between Ron and the twins for about a second then looked back at the game of chess.

"I'm sorry for hitting Ginny." I lied.

"It's fine." Said Ron, not concentrating on the conversation anymore but on the game.

I slowly got up from the ground and headed to the stairs. Once I was out of sight from the guys I sat down on the stairs. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on it.

Then, I heard Ron's voice.

"SHE PUNCHED OUR BABY SISTER!" Ron's voice bellowed.

"Calm down Ron, Ginny was about to curse her." Said Fred in a calm voice.

"WELL, SHE COULD HAVE DONE 'EXPELLIARMUS'! NOT PUNCH HER! JUST BECAUSE HARRY DUMPED HER FOR OUR SISTER DOESN'T MEAN SHE CAN JUST GO AROUND AND PUNCH PEOPLE."

"Calm. Down." George said sternly.

"SHE'S GONE MENTAL FOR MERLIN'S SAKE. SHE'S MAD I TELL YOU. EVERY SINCE THE BREAK-UP!"

I felt fresh new tears stream down my face. I couldn't believe what Ron had just said about me. I stood up from the stairs and stormed back down into the common room. My hands were clenched into fists, as I walked back over to Ron, and the twins. Fred and George's eyes turned from Ron to me.

"So, Ron I'm mental eh?" I spat angrily.

Ron jumped up from his seat and turned around to face me. His eyes were wide and his face was pink.

"Yeah you are." He said, glaring.

I can't believe he actually admitted it. That twat.

"I thought you fine with it?" I asked my knuckles turning white.

"Like I'm going to be fine with someone loonier than Luna to punch my sister." He hissed.

Tears were streaming down my face still. I raised my right hand and slapped Ron hard across his face. He let out a cry of pain as I stormed out of the common room.


	7. Give Me Sympathy

I cried on the steps of the one the moving staircases. _I've lost all my friends _I thought. I've lost Harry, Ginny (who I didn't really like as a friend either ), Ron, Hermione, Fred and George sympathize me for my suicide attempt. I hate my damn life right now; it's like a living nightmare which I can't wake up from. It'll just keep going on and on, as my nightmare.

My bottom lip quivered, my eyes red and puffy as I tried to blink away the tears that were on the brim of my eye. As I closed my eyes and I felt the first tear slip down my pale left cheek. My face fell into my hands as I let out sobs that echoed through the enormous castle.

I felt a mix of emotions running through my veins. Anger. Hurt. Sad. Despair. They all mixed together inside me, as I sat on the cold stone stairs. I feel like I've finally cracked. I was going mad like Ron said. I shut my eyes tightly, so tight that I felt that they were going to tears apart. I gripped my hair furiously yanking at the roots as I let out a furious scream.

More and more tears fell from my eyes, streaming down my flustered face. I swept my right hand across my eyes to wipe the tears away, smearing the all ready ruined make-up.

I couldn't take this anymore. I dug into the robe pocket and took out a razor blade. Sobbing quietly, I pressed it against my left wrist and moved it down to make a perfect line.

Scarlet red blood dripped out of the freshly new made cut, and stained the sandy coloured stairs. I felt only a bit of pain. After doing this for a month, I've gotten used to the pain.

"Oh my god, Lexi..." I heard a voice say from behind me. Harry's voice of course. Why does he always find me at the most horrible moments?

My eyes widened and I got up as quick as possible. I put the razor back into my pocket and turned around to face the Harry, hiding my cut wrist behind my back. I could smell my blood from the cut.

"Bloody hell." I heard a second voice say. Obviously belonging to Ron.

I heard the two boys running down a couple of steps and coming over to me.

"H-hey guys..." I said smiling at them nervously.

"Who's blood is that?" I heard Harry ask, his voice filled with concern and worry.

"Ew, I don't know." I lied.

"Lex." Said Ron, frowning.

Harry walked closer to me, and took the hand from behind my back. I looked down at my wrist, blood still trickling down to the floor. Harry looked up at me and enclosed me in a hug. I tried my best to not get my bloody arm on him, but that was a fail. Ron walked over and patted my shoulder.

The two boys I'm mad at and are mad at me, are actually comforting me. Wow.

My vision suddenly began to blur once more. I buried my head in Harry's chest and began to sob. I felt his hand rub my back soothingly, and Ron whispered in my ear that everything would be fine, they'd get me help.

In my mind all I thought was: _Great, more sympathy from the guys._

**A/N: Guys I'm sorry the chapter is short. D:  
I've had a terrible case of writter's block. I will promise to make the next chapter longer and even better :D**


	8. The Truth

After Harry and Ron healed my cut using a spell which I didn't think they would know. They had brought me back inside the common room. Unfortunately they went to fetch Hermione and told her what happened at the staircase. She gasped and stared at me with wide eyes, struck with horror.

"Oh Lexi. We'll he—" Hermione wailed as she stood in front of me in between the boys, her hand just under her chin.

My fists clenched. The last thing I need is to be sympathized more and more. "I don't need help and I don't need your bloody sympathy. From the whole lot of you." I spat angrily.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort my comment but she decided to say nothing and shut her mouth ( thank Merlin for that) . Her brown eyes fell to the floor, and her brown bushy hair covered her face, almost emo-ish.

"At least now I know where the scars came from." I heard Harry muttered under his breath.

"Good, you know my secret now. Whoop-Dee-Fucking-Doo." I said clapping my hands slightly.

"Let us help you."Ron said to me, calmer than I had expected.

"I said I don't need _your_ help. I'm fine." I told them my teeth gritted together, anger boiling in my veins. In case you haven't really noticed, I hate when people sympathize me.

"Lexi please—"I heard Harry say as I turned my head to face the fireplace.

"I don't need you to protect me anymore Harry. I don't need the golden trio to help me!" I shouted, glaring at all three of them.

Hermione looked up from the ground, tears forming her eyes. Ron was turning red, and Harry just stared at me. Fuming, I turned on my heel and was about to storm up to my dorm when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned and faced Harry who was tightly gripping me.

"Hermione, Ron. Go upstairs for a minute." Harry said demanded his best friends not taking his eyes off mine.

Ron and Hermione hesitantly nodded and went up the stairs leading to their dorms, just like Harry had instructed them to do so.

"What do you want?" I hissed, trying to get free from Harry's surprisingly strong grip.

"Why are you being so stubborn? We want to help you." Harry spat angrily at me.

"Because I don't need your help." I retorted.

"Just let me help you!"

"WHY?" I screamed/asked.

Harry's grip tightened around my arm. "BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!" He blurted out and his eyes grew big once he realized what he just admitted.

My eyes widened in shock. Harry still _loved me._ I stared into Harry's emerald green eyes as I felt him let go of my arm. I looked into Harry's emerald green eyes, and he looked into my hazel ones. I gulped, and stumbled backwards a bit and before I could realize what I was doing, I had grabbed Harry by the face and kissed him with such passion. I felt him tense up for a moment then relaxed by kissing me back. He held me by my tiny waist and pulled me closer to him. Then I remembered Ginny. Harry's_ girlfriend_, I pushed Harry off me which caused him to stumble back almost into the fireplace and look at me with shock.

"Harry, you still love her?" I heard a voice say from behind us.

I did a 180 to face the person, it was Ginny (sadly) . Her eyes were welled with tears and she looked pained, hurt.

Ginny looked at me, with a mix of pure sadness and anger.

"You- you did this." She spat venomously and pointed at me.

"Ginny I didn't know...I didn't mean to..." My voice trailed off, I didn't know what to say to her.

"I hope you're happy." She said before running out of the common room sobbing.

"I-I didn't mean to—"I said to Harry, trying to find the right words to say to him.

Harry looked at me; he didn't utter a word. He just walked past me, hands in his pocket and disappeared up the stair case into the shadows.

I plopped down on a chair close to me and sighed. I just had the best kiss _ever,_ and I had just ruined Harry and Ginny's relationship all in 3 minutes. Someone alert the Daily Prophet, it's a knew record.

_Isn't my life wonderful everyone?_


	9. Sectrumsempra

It was about after midnight, and I still sat on the same chair after I kissed Harry. After he told me he still loved me. After Ginny found out and left crying. Guilt filled me, from my toes to my head. My body felt exhausted, but my brain was wide awake. I decided to just at least try to do my best and fall asleep. My eye lids dropped to a close and I let out small steady breaths.

After about I don't know maybe, 5 minutes or so I heard the portrait door swing open. I guessed it was just another student coming in late. My eyes opened slowly, to see who was there. But to my surprise when I did, I saw Ginny. She was standing in front of me, her cheeks were tear stained, and her wand was pointed at me. I jumped in my seat, eyes wide with surprise.

"Ginny, put the wand down." I told her calmly, putting my hands up to show her I was unarmed.

"You _kissed_ Harry. You ruined _everything_." She hissed, stabbing my heart with the wand.

"I didn't mea—"I started to say but Ginny cut me off.

"Never again, will you ruin every sort of happiness I have_ Moore_." She whispered.

I fumbled for my wand inside my robe pocket, and shakily pointed it at Ginny. Damn this girl was getting scary.

"Expelliamus." She hissed and my wand flew into her waiting hand.

For once in my life, I was actually scared of Ginny. I knew what she was capable, remembering what she had done while Dumbledore's Army was still together. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer then reopened them.

"SECTRUMSEMPRA!" Ginny bellowed.

Instantly I felt a surge of agony rush through me. Blood spurted from my chest and legs; it was so painful, like someone has been slashing me with a knife. I let out a blood-curdling cry and blood started to spill from my cuts and scars on my arm, and more blood started to come out from my face.

I watched Ginny, stagger back her hand clasped on her mouth.

"What is wit—bloody hell." I heard Ron's voice say, and heard his footsteps as well as several other rush over.

I screamed my lungs out. I saw Hermione, Harry, Ron and the twins faces struck with utter horror. The portrait door swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped through it, rushing over to the chair I was sitting in.

"Merlin's beard." She mumbled to herself.

The pain started fading away and my screaming stopped. I was now breathing heavily, blood still escaping the wounds from Ginny's spell.

"Someone bring her to the hospital . And Ms. Weasley..." McGonagall said then I blocked out her stern and annoying voice.

I looked over to Ginny, her wand still out, which made it kinda obvious she was the one who cast the spell on me. Harry picked me up bridal style and started to carry me to the hospital wing. I heard the others footsteps right behind us. I shut my eyes, and then everything went black.

* * *

When I awoke, my vision was blurry; I had to blink a couple of times for it to go into focus. The golden trio and the twins were standing above me, staring.

"She's awake." Fred announced.

"No really? I didn't notice" His twin sarcastically said.

I sat up rubbing my forehead and my left elbow keeping me up.

"How ya feeling?" Hermione asked me, giving me a small smile.

I said nothing, just rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes.

"Blimey, I think she's broken," Ron said. "Lexi, say something."

"Something." I said smugly.

"Well, her personality and smug-ness is fine." Ron mumbled.

"What happened to Ginny?" I asked looking up at my friends.

Everyone looked at one another, and then back at me. Oh this isn't going to be good.

"Well, Ginny could be sent to Azkaban for awhile." Harry said disappointed.

I gasped."B-but she—"I said getting cut off by Harry.

"Only if you press charges." He explained.

"Well I'm not going to. I'm not letting Ginny go to Azkaban."

The Weasley brothers let out a sigh of relief. Pfft, they must have thought I would send their _only_ sister to Azkaban. I'm not that harsh.

Harry turned to the others. "Guys could I talk to Lexi, alone?"

Everyone nodded and left me saying 'goodbyes' and 'goodnights'.

"Yes Harry?" I asked confused about what he wanted to talk to me about.

"About what I said and the kiss...and I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get back together?" He asked awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

I looked down at my blood stained robes and white blanket. I wanted to get back together with Harry, really. But I didn't know if I should at the moment. I let out a sigh.

"No."

Harry blinked, confused.

"I can't. Not after what's happened. And with Ginny. I'm sorry Harry, maybe later on...but not now." I explained.

Harry looked hurt. "Oh, alrighty then. Goodnight Lex." He leaned in and kissed my forehead before standing up and leaving me alone in the dark silent hospital wing.

I sighed and fell back onto the bed. I covered my myself with the blanket and fell asleep.


	10. I'll Take You Back

**A/N: After I finish this story I will start I Bloody Love Ginny, again. Sorry but I can only think of doing one for now. And I chose Broken, unless you want me to finish I Bloody Love Ginny then do Broken. Review and tell me :)**

After a few days Madame Pompfrey finally discharged me from the Hospital Wing. When she told me the news,I waited for her to leave me alone then I quickly threw off the covers and ran down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. As I rushed down the hall I accidentally bumped into Ron, who was surprisingly dressed in a Gryffindor Qudditch uniform.

"Ron, what are you doing wearing that?" I asked, gesturing to his outfit of red and gold.

"Didn't you hear? I made the Qudditch team _**a long time ago**_**. **You and Hermione were some of the first people I told, remember?**" **He explained with a frown on his face.

"OH! Of course Ron, I remember now! I just forgot with everything happening, that's all." I lied hitting my head, showing that I remembered. Even though I didn't. I feel like Neville,NO OFFENE NEVILLE.

A grin appeared on his face. "I really hope we win this final match." He told me, walking down the hall with me for breakfast.

I nodded my head. It was already the final match? Oh fuck, how long have I been so spaced out and all that?

When we arrived at the Great Hall I took a seat next to Hermione, and across from Harry.

I scarfed down a piece of toast, some eggs, and 3 strips of bacon. I was so damn hungry.

"Someone is hungry" I heard Hermione said to me jokingly.

I nodded. "Madam Pompfrey doesn't serve the best breakfast, even though she's a witch." I explained then took a gulp of my pumpkin juice.

"I think she's hungrier than Ron, actually." Harry said, chuckling.

My head shot up and I gave him a glare. "No one can be hungrier than Ron...no offense" I commented then turned to Ron, who was beside Harry, went pink.

"So Captain Harry, you think you'll be awsome today?" I asked Harry, taking a bite out of my bacon.

Harry exchanged glances with everyone, and looked sad. I frowned. "What did I say wrong?"

"Harry isn't playing," Hermione explained to me. "He got in trouble with Snape." She hissed.

I was going to ask how he had gotten in trouble with that big greasy git, but I decided to leave the subject alone.

"Then who will be Seeker?" I exclaimed.

"Ginny..." Harry said quietly.

* * *

After the amazing Qudditch game, like I knew it would be. Gryffindor came out on top baby! Ginny was incredible might I say, and Ron. He was just, wow. He was one of the best Keepers I had seen, besides Oliver Wood, of course. Or maybe that's because I dont watch alot of Quidditch.

In the midst of all our cheering and celebrating, the portrait door opened and revealed a shocked Harry Potter. As people noticed his arrival, the screaming seemed to grow louder at the sight of him. Several people brought him into the middle of the celebration.

"WE WON!" Yelled Ron way too loudly to Harry. He gave the silver Qudditch Cup to him. Harry stared at the Cup in awe. I started racing over to him. "We won! Four hundred and fifty points to only a hundred and forty! WE DAMN WON HARRY!" (A/N: I took Ginny's lines from the book, from this part and gave them to Lexi XD.) I threw my hands around him, embracing him in a big hug. Then as I started to pull away from the hug, unexpectedly Harry leaned down and kissed me.

After several moment, or more I pulled away from the kiss, and I stared at him. The whole room went silent then burst into cheers. Over my shoulder Ron gave me a thumbs up, Hermione was beaming, Ginny...well glared.

"Please, give me another chance." He whispered. "I love you."

My mind still told me no. That it wasn't right, that everything is going into chaos. With Voldemort regaining more and more strength, and Harry with Dumbledore's orders and such.

But on the other hand my heat said yes, what the heck? I didn't know what to do. Listen to my heart or mind. I let out a sigh.

"I'll take you back." I said smiling.

Harry grinned from ear to ear, and picked me up then twirled me around. I laughed "Harry put me down!"

After a moment, he did. He was about 3 inches taller than me, so I had to tiptoe and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

_I got Harry back_. I thought happily to myself. But something in my gut said it wouldn't last long.


	11. Little Bitch

**A/N: from time to time I might use stuff from the actual books, just to tell you in advance...STARTING NOW!**

Everyone seemed very intrigued that Harry and I were back together, since my brutal behaviour towards him. But Hogwarts is like that, everyone loves to gossip. I feel like I should be in Gossip Girl sometimes, always rumours and such, mostly rubbish.

"Pfft, honestly. You think people would have better things to gossip about." I said, as I sat down on the common room floor, leaning against Harry's legs. Harry made a reach for my hand, while he read the Daily Prophet.

"God Harry, you look like an old man, reading that rubbish of a newspaper." I teased.

Harry looked up at me and glared. I sat up, letting go of Harry's hand and making a grab for the newspaper. Harry lunged to take it back, but I was too fast for him, like a ninja. I read aloud as I ran away from Harry, trying to catch me.

"There has been more important news, and all these people can print out is whether you have a Hippogriff tattoo on your chest or not." I said aloud for Hermione and Ron to hear me, as Harry grabbed me by my waist.

Hermione and Ron roared with laughter, almost collapsing to the floor.

Harry ignored them of course.

"Well, do you have a Hippogriff tattoo on your chest?" I asked poking at his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I actually have a picture of Snape as my tattoo instead." He said sarcastically.

"No, need to be sarcastic." I said pouting.

Harry rolled his eyes as he held me close and kissed me.

Suddenly, Ron burst into a fit of 'yuck', 'ew', and 'GET A ROOM'. Hermione was telling Ron to 'shut his bloody mouth'. Then to get us to stop, Ron actually threw a pillow at us. Sadly his aim isn't that well, even thought he is on the Qudditch team, he missed and the pillow burnt into ashes in the fire.

I pulled away from Harry, and burst out into a fit of laughter. Ron turned the famous Weasley red.

I went back to the newspaper and read aloud. "Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate had also gotten a tattoo. A Pygmy Puff." I said, looking at Ron smirking.

Hermione practically stopped breathing, since she was laughing so hard. Ron scowled. "This information was given by Lexi Moore, a good friend of the two." I continued.

"WHAT?" yelled Ron. "You told them!"

I laughed. "No, I'm kidding. Geez, Ron calm yourself or go snog Lavender." I told him. (A/N: Ron and Lavender are already dating, just to give you a heads up.)

Hermione stopped laughing instantly, and Ron turned red again.

* * *

Later on, Hermione retired to do some homework up in the dorms. So it just left Ron, Harry, and I left in the common room. I lay down on the couch, my head resting on Harry's legs as he stroked my hair.

"Aw, you guys are so adorable together." Ron happily said to us.

I giggled. "Thanks, Ron."

He smiled at us, and we smiled back. Well, I did at least, not sure about Harry though. I watched as Harry played with my brunette hair. I yawned, and closed my eyes.

"Maybe you should go sleep." Harry suggested.

"No, Hermione will kill me for disturbing her." I explained to him, eyes still closed.

"Of course, the girl needs to relax from time to time." Ron said.

"And you need to stop snogging Lavender from time to time." I retorted.

"Must you insult me?" He asked.

"Yes."

Harry laughed, and when I opened my eyes I saw Ron glare at me. I gave him a small smile.

"Hullo, brother dearest, Harry and..._you._" I heard a voice say from behind us, I knew that voice anywhere, Ginny. She said Ron name with a mixture of love and hate, Harry's with caring and love and mine with hate and venom.

I looked turned from Ron, to Ginny. "Hullo." I said smiling at her fakely.

She intensely glared at me, and I rolled my eyes. Bloody git.

"Well, I'm going to my room." She announced.

I sat up."Like anyone really cares, Ginny. Just go, no need to tell us." I bitterly said to her.

She ignored my statement and turned to Harry. "Oh Harry."

Harry turned around. "Hm?"

Then Ginny grabbed Harry by his robes and kissed him. My jaw dropped. I will kill her. Harry pushed her off and she stumbled backwards, with a smirk.

"I will kill you!" I screamed as I jumped over the couch.

Ginny, like the coward she is ran half way up the stairs before looking at me with satisfaction on her face. I was of course going to run after the little bitch when Harry and Ron grabbed me, and pulled me back.

"Bye Harry." She said, blowing him a kiss.


	12. Stuck in a Closet

I tried to escape numerous times from the grips of Harry and Ron holding my arm. After all I was going to _murder _Ginny.

Soon enough though I got tired and stopped fighting the guys. Harry picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the couch by the fireplace. I tried to struggle against him a bit; he was to strong for me. Curse those Quidditch muscles, stupid 6 years of being Seeker.!

"One day, I swear I'm going to—" I stopped in midsentence when I saw Ron's face; he was trying to hide how much he hated the fact that I was talking about my revenge. No matter how bitchy, arrogant, ignorant, pissy she was, she was still one of my best friends little sister, his only fucking bitch ass sister. Excuse my profanity.

I would have to vent when it was just me and Harry then.

Angry tears pricked my eyes, I tried to suck them back into my head, and it didn't happen easily let me tell you that. Once the tears were gone from my eyes, I got up off the couch after a moment or so.

"I'm going to bed." I announced, trying to keep the trembling out of my voice. I turned to face the boys. Ron looked kind of worried, he opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to the punch.

"I don't have a murder planned tonight, Ron." I glared. "There is nothing to worry about. I'll probably end up yelling, though." I told him, with a forced laugh at the end of it, because I was seriously trying to make myself forget the killing curse Moody taught us in 4th year. Oh, how that would be such a good spell to use on Ginny.

I stood up and swiftly kissed Harry on the cheek, and walked up to my dorm.

Hermione looked up from her book (can she ever stop studying?), and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Lexi." She greeted then went back to her work. Her quill making scratching noises as it went across the parchment.

"Hi 'Mione." I said faking a happy smile on my face.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned, like she always is.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked.

"I know you, Lexi. Something's up."

"It's Ginny! She walks into the common room, walks up and kisses Harry straight on the lips,  
like she owns him." I spat venom dripping out as I said each word.

Hermione gasped in surprise."Doesn't she know your dating him?"

I crossed my arms and glared at the ground."The thought may have slipped her mind." I said sarcastically, my head snapping up from the ground in an instant. "I need to get her back."

"Revenge isn't always the answer." She said intelligently.

"It's easier than just forgiving her." I retorted.

"She wants you to strike back, it's what she's doing all this for."

"I don't give a crap what she wants, this is Harry, he is _my boyfriend_! Shehas to learn to keep her clingy, annoying, bitchy little hands off him. And I  
am going to do that, somehow, I'm just not sure how...yet" I said a twisted evil smile appearing on my face.

"Lexi, I'm begging you not to."

I rolled my eyes."Beg all you want, I need to get her back."

"You think you do, you really don't need to."

My face lifted as an idea crossed my mind. "Perfect." I said to myself. "You know what, you're right." I said, magically changed into my pajammas with a flick of my wand. I slid under the covers and smiled to myself before drifting to sleep.

I walked down the corridors with Harry and Ronald (McDonald) to Defence Against the Dark Arts class, my hand laced with his. We laughed at a story that Ron had told about Fred and George when they were small troublemakers.

Sadly, the she-devil stopped us in the middle of our path; I pushed passed her, shooting her a death glare. Hoping that the phrase 'Staring Daggers' took on a literal sense.

"Lexi, can I talk to you?" She asked, it sounded sweet, and a innocent smile plastered on her freckled filled face. Plastic doll.

"No, you can't." I hissed, glaring.

She just stood there, with this pathetic sad look on her face.

"Come on, Lexi, just talk to her. Please."Ron told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No thank you." I said.

"Lexi..." Harry said giving me and firm, yet gentle look.

"Snape will skin me alive if I'm late." I explained about to leave.

"She won't kill you, she was already almost sent to Azkaban once." Harry said muttered next to me.

"But, I really, really, really don't want to." I whined.

"Maybe she feels sorry."

I snorted "Not sorry enough to not do it."

Harry gave me another look.

I glared at Harry, crossing my arms."If I get detention, or points taken from Gryffindor, _it's your entire fault."  
_  
Harry nodded as I turned away from him and walked over to Ginny.

"What do you want, Ginny?" I asked, trying to keep anger from my voice. But unsuccessful. Pfft like I hardly even tried.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" She asked still sounding as fake as ever.

I rolled my eyes. "Make it fast."

She tugged at the cuff of my robe and towed me around endless corners.

"Ginny, I have to get to class." I told her. I'd rather be anywhere other than with her, even detention with Snape even.

"Do really think I care?" She hissed.

She turned to me, an evil gleam in her eye. She opened a large brown wooden door, and pushed me  
in. I fell on all fours, and I reached for my wand that was handy dandy in my pocket, but when I turned toward the door was closed, and _it was gone_.

"_Oh my God! Open the door, Weasel! Open the door; I swear once I get out of here, I will hex you until there is nothing left_!" I went on rambling,  
then I gave up and yelled for help.

"Harry! Ron! Fred! George! Hermione! Neville! Luna! Professor! Anyone! **HELP ME**!" I screamed, banging my fists on the wall as hard as I could.

I ran out of breath and decided to find a place to sit, I face the room, it was pretty small, and dark, but not so dark so I couldn't see who was standing at the other side of the room. I glared furiously.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked at me with a smirk on his face. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Well?" I asked, impatiently.

"Oh, Weaslette told me she had something for me and poof I'm trapped." He explained, not making eye contact with me.

I paced around the small room in front of Malfoy. He on the other hand, just sat there and looked at me. "Stop pacing, you're going to wear the floor out." He teased.

I stopped in front of him and glared. "I can't stop pacing, because that stupid weasel trapped me in here with _you!" _I screamed throwing my hands up in the air. I fell down on the ground and sat in front of Malfoy, staring down at my feet

"LOOK!" he shouted pointing toward the wall.

My head snapped up and I gasped as the door began to appear again. Malfoy and I stood up, wondering how it just turned up like that. The door's knob slowly turned and the door opened revealing Ginny and Harry.

"Malfoy," Harry hissed glaring, then turned to me. "Lexi, what the hell?" He asked me.

**A/N: I'd like to thank ms0cullen for helping me write this amazing chapter. And I am happy to say she wrote most of this chapter, since I had writer's block and was busy. So I would like to give her full credits for this chapter.**


	13. I'm Labeled a Cheater

"Harry! It's not what you think!" I started off, almost panicking for my life. But isn't this how every liar starts off, in movies, books, most likely my life?

_But I'm not a liar, it wasn't my fault, it was all Ginny's fault, like it always is._ I scowled in my mentally.

"Really?" Harry said raising and eyebrow at me. "Because it looks to me like you are in a closet with Malfoy, and you look very tired by the looks of it. Is there something you need to tell me?" Harry asked, glaring very intensely at Malfoy.

"Yes, Harry there is." I said, looking at Ginny, she looked utterly pleased by this. Did I tell you guys I'M GOING TO MURDER HER?

"Ginny didn't want to talk to me you see, she wanted to lock me in a closet with Malfoy. Then the door disappeared and I started yelling for help and banging on the walls then I got tired and then you guys came" I gasped for air, whenever I'm nervous I talk very fast.

"Then you decided you liked it, and put the closet to better uses." Ginny piped up, with a smirk.

"Shut the FUCK up, you—you BITCH, I SWEAR I WILL MURDER YOU!" I screamed at her. I heard Malfoy snicker from behind me. I looked at Malfoy over my shoulder. "What are you still fucking doing here?" I spat at him acidly.

"Just to tell Potter, he has a cheater on his hands." He said, giving me a smirk, and pushed passed me. "For what it's worth, I had fun." He said, and with that he was gone. Harry raised his eyebrow at me.

I balled my fists. "I didn't, I swear I didn't. It's all just lies. Harry, don't you trust me enough to know I wouldn't do that? Don't you know me well enough?" I asked, tears falling thickly down my cheeks. How the hell could he doubt me?

"I don't know, Lexi. It looks as though you and Malfoy… well you know." Harry said not wanting to say 'sex'.

I closed my eyes, and hung my head, causing big tears to drop on the stone floor. I lifted my head up slowly and said gritted my teeth. "No, they are both lying! Has Malfoy ever benefited you? And exactly which curse did Weasley use in me? Have I ever lied to you? FOR GOD'S SAKE HARRY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RIGHT NOW? I'M INNOCENT!"

Harry glared at me."Yes, you have! When we weren't together! I'm not sure if I can _trust_ you." He said sadly.

My shoulders shook with silent sobs. Anger burning a fire in me. I looked at him, I mean her, and reached in my pocket before anyone could register what was happening.

"You! You lied about everything!" I spat ferociously my wand shaking in my hands.

"Lexi, stop!" Harry said, taking my wand from me.

"Harry, give me my wand. _Now_." I demanded him

"No."

"How can you believe her, Harry? She's out to get me!" I told him.

"You're just paranoid. Ginny, could you give us a few moments?" Harry asked, I couldn't help but notice how sweetly he talked to her. My jaw dropped in shock.

In my mind, I had cursed her, and she lay screaming on the floor, lifeless. Oh, how much I wanted this dream to come true.

Ginny walked away like the good little girl she pretended to be. Fake ass bitch.

"Harry, please believe me."

"I think you should be asking for forgiveness, Lexi, because I _don't _believe you." Harry said to me, crossing his arms.

"The fuck?" I gasped. He really didn't believe me and he's saying I need to apologize for a crime I did not commit. "I'm innocent, I mean—what the—the fuck?" I was at a complete lost for words.

Harry shook his head at me. I felt my fists tighten, and my jaw went numb from gritting so hard. "FOR GOD'S SAKE HARRY, GO GIVE ME TRUTH SYRUM, AND THE TRUTH WILL COME OUT, IM INNOCENT. AND YOUR PUTTING ON TRIAL OR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO? ARE YOU GOING MAD? I SWEAR GINNY IS MESSING YOU, WITH ME, WITH _US._" I snapped.

"I don't know, if I can deal with this right now. I have important things to do with Dumbledore, Lexi. If you're going to cheat on me, then just say tell me because I can't deal with this drama right now." Harry said angrily.

When he said that, it left me broken for a second time. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Okay, then. I'm sorry Harry." I told him, sarcastically."I'm sorry you don't believe me and that you are being a big bloke"

Harry sighed. I searched his eyes, those piercing green eyes, which I fell in love with, that I still loved and could never stop loving. What I loved more was the person they saw for. The only problem, he might not love me.

"I need to think." He said, and with that, he was gone. I wiped my tears and walked calmly down the halls and ended up running into Professor Snape, the last dungeon bat I needed to see. Could this day get any worse? I slowly tried to walk the other way, but he called my name in his cold voice.

"Y-yes, Professor?" I asked with confidence, with which I was seriously lacking.

"You were not present in my class today, care to explain yourself?" He asked in an evil drawl.

"I was locked in a closet, Professor." I said, and regretted telling the truth, because it sounded too much like a lie. I mean, come on who would actually believe I was locked in a closet.

"Hopefully you don't get locked in closet for your detention tonight. Seven o'clock sharp." And he turned on his heels and walked away. I walked sullenly back to the common room, not really wanting to go back, just wanting to sit somewhere and feel sorry for myself, but I found myself at the fat lady's painting, anyway, and I walked inside the portrait hole.

I wiped my face once again to make sure all the moisture was gone from my face. I walked to Hermione, she was sitting silently on a small couch in the corner of the common room, and she didn't even have a book or anything. I wondered what her problem was, I saw Ron and Lavender snogging in the corner (surprise, surprise. When were they not sucking face? ), looking very happy, and I felt bad for her. Ron was such a git, sometimes. I then saw Harry and Ginny sitting way to close in my opinion, laughing together. I turned away quickly; I didn't want to give Harry, or anyone else, even more reason to hate me.

I walked over to Hermione, and gave her a hug. She looked like she really needed one, and frankly I did too.

"I heard about what happened." She said blankly, wrapping her arms around me.

"You believe me, don't you?" I asked, but it sounded more like pleading.

"Of course, I know you would never have sex with anyone in a closet and not with Malfoy at all." She shivered thinking about anyone wanting to have sex with Malfoy.

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled a little, knowing at least someone believed me. I absolutely love Hermione.

"I have detention tonight, with Snape." I told her. "I tried to tell him the truth, about me getting locked in a closet, but he didn't believe me. I think you're the only who does believe me" I said running a hand through my thick, messy brown hair.

* * *

At seven I walked down to Snape's office, dragging my feet, but practically running so I wouldn't be late and earn myself another detention with Snevllius. I knocked on his office door.

"Come in." He drawled. I rolled my eyes before walking in. "You will be writing lines 'I will not skip class and lie about it.'"

"How many times?" I asked, not really interested.

"Until I get tired of seeing you write it." He said angrily.

I silently wrote it about 150 times across a piece of parchment, my quill making a noise as it went across the parchment before he told me to stop, my hand and wrist ached.

I walked back to the common room, more slowly than I had come down to the dungeons. I came to the Fat Lady and said the password half-heartedly. I walked inside, and stopped dead in my tracks when I heard two dreadfully familiar voices.

"So are you going to forgive her?" A female voice asked, I glared at that voice; it made me want to be sick, neither of them saw me, so it was useless to glare just at a voice.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like she would do that, but Malfoy even said…" Harry voice trailed off.

Bloke. Player. Stupid. Ass. Bitch.

"People are different, Harry. Different than what you would expect."—Like you!—"You already gave her a second chance. Why not give someone else a second try?"

I peeked around the corner to see them leaning towards each other. I covered my mouth in utter shock and went back out the portrait hole. Oh, how I balled my eyes out.

I wasn't Harry's Lexi anymore. I had lost to Ginny, again. What did she have that I didn't?

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter, co-written by Mrs0Cullen. She is offically my co-writter for this story now :D  
Review pls.**


	14. Time for a Change

I sat in my room, with good old Hermione by my side. My head was on her shoulder, as she rubbed my arm soothingly. Tears fell from my eyes and onto my pajammas which I had changed into a while ago. The memories raced through my mind. Ginny pushing me in the closet. Malfoy being there. Ginny bringing Harry to find me with Malfoy. Harry being a world class idiot, and not believing me. Detention with Snape. Harry and Ginny about to kiss.

"It's going to be okay."Hermione told me, in a comforting voice. "Harry is just...confused, with everything happening to him."

"Well he doesn't have to be an ass about it." I mumbled.

Hermione let out a sigh, and rested her head on my own. "Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel, when you see Ron snogging Lavender?"

Hermione's head shot up and she looked down at me. "W—what do you mean?"

I removed my head from her shoulder and looked at her. "I see the way you look at Ron, Hermione. And when he snogs Lavender, you—you have this look in your eyes, their filled with sadness and jealousy." I admitted, playing with my hands.

Hermione blinked at me, and she looked away. "Everyone knows you both like each other, well except the two of you."

I looked at Hermione and saw a tear fall down her cheek. "I know, but Ron's with Lavender now. And he's happy by the looks of it." She admitted.

"But are _you_ happy?" I asked, emphasizing that this was about her. Hermione stayed quiet, and looked at her hands. "How does it feel?" I asked again, searching her expression with my eyes.

"It feels like this." She sighed. I let one more tear drop from eye before looking up at her. "So what do I do?" I asked.

"You can keep on being his friend. He is going through a tough time." She advised me.

"I know that! But so am I!" I said loudly, standing up from the bed. Hermione shushed me and hugged me tight. My shoulders shook, but not a single tear fell. I wasn't sure why, it was like eyes were dried up. No more tears could fall anymore. I sighed, and said something about having homework to do, but being Hermione's best friend, my homework was always done, if not, I would be nagged until it was done. She understood and I walked down to the almost completely empty common room. There were two couples snogging in the corner, I thought one was Ron and Lavender, but I wasn't about to get up and just check.

I plopped down in a chair next to the fire; I made it made an 'uf' sound when I sat. I closed my eyes against the brightness of the fire, I let every thought I have just drift away like it never happened, and I know it sounds impossible. I stopped thinking, my mind went totally blank. So I sat there with a blank mind and listened to the silence, I watched the inside of my eyelids, and let me tell you something.

I felt 1000 times better.

I heard someone clear their throat, but I was reluctant to open my eyes, and look. I didn't want to go back to reality; I wanted everything to be paused. For time just to be frozen.

"Lexi." A male voice asked, he sounded like he was nervous.

I sighed, but didn't open my eyes. "What do you want, Harry?" I didn't want to hear the answer, but I asked anyway.

"I want you, Lexi. I want you back."

I am not going to lie, I was taken back by his response, but I hid my surprise from him."You honestly think I'm going to take you back just like that, Harry? And won't Ginny hate you for cheating on her?" I asked warily.

"What? Ginny?" He asked dumfounded.

"I saw you two about to kiss tonight." I stated, opening my eyes, and looking up at him. Did he know how handsome he was, or was he too modest to even think about those types of things?

"We never kissed. Ginny tried to kiss me, but when she leaned in for it, I didn't feel the electric charge that I do with you, when I looked at her, I saw her as another face in the crowd, even with a fire on top of her head, I could easily miss her, I could find you in a crowd faster than Snape can take away points. You make me happy, Lexi. And I know I make you happy, and if you are half as happy as I am, then I know you wouldn't do anything with Malfoy, and I believe you. Can you forgive me?"

I stared at him, stunned by what he had just said. I walked up to him, and stared him narrowly in the eyes. "You really think I'll take you back, now that you believe me? After you accused me of having sex with Malfoy." I shivered. "Then if so, then you have a really fat chance at that." I hissed at him.

His lips suddenly just crashed into mine, and I felt him wrap his muscular arms around my waist. God, how I loved him. He was imperfectly perfect. But I couldn't give in just like that, I thought.

I pulled away, and looked at him. "I love you, Harry. I do, but—" I cut myself off midsentence

Harry looked at me, disappointed, sad. "I understand. But even though I might have been with Ginny, I always loved you. And I always will, remember that Lexi, please." He told me and places a soft kiss on my forehead and headed up sadly up to his dorm.

I stood there, shocked by what Harry told me. I blinked myself back to reality and shook my head. "Harry causes trouble." I told myself. "No more Harry."

I had just sworn myself off Harry, and it felt...weird. I didn't know how to explain the feeling, but it was complicated and weird.

When I got up to my dorm, Hermione was fast asleep. I snuck into the bathroom, which was connected to the room. (A/N: not sure if they really have it connected. But in my story they do.) I stared at myself in the mirror. My brunette hair shimmered in the moonlight, and my skin was vampire pale. My hazel eyes looked more dark brown than it usually does. I let out a sigh.

"Maybe it's time for a change." I muttered to myself. "A new Lexi."

* * *

After about one and a half hour of changing myself, with the courtesy of using my wand. I emerged from the bathroom. I dyed my hair a platinum blonde colour, leaving the roots brown. My eyes were now just dark brown, no more hazel, thank to contacts. And I made my skin a little more tanner. If I could describe how I looked, I would say Taylor Momsen like.

(A/N: I don't know, I got the idea of changing Lexi into a Taylor Momsen, and she wanted the change to stop looking like Harry's Lexi just to let you know.)

I walked out to my bed, and crawled under the covers. I drifted into a dreamless sleep; the only problem I had to wake up the next morning.

"OH MY GOD! LEXI WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Hermione squealed in the morning.

"Couldn't you have waited 10 minutes before screaming that question?" I asked, irritated. I yawned.

"Lexi, you're blonde! What did you do?"

"I changed the way I look; I got tired of the same thing." I said with a shrug. I climbed out of bed, and shivered when my bare feet hit the cold floor.

Hermione couldn't stop staring at me. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. I got in my school robes, and trotted to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I ran a comb through my now blonde hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror, and went down to the common room.

"Lexi!" Two voices said in unison.

"Good morning." I smiled sweetly.

"You look...Amazing!" They said, after thinking of the right word to say. I laughed at them.

"Lexi, what did you do?" I heard a familiar voice ask, my stomach flopped, even though I really didn't want it to.

"I've actually been hearing that question a lot this morning." I said with a chuckle.

"I wonder why." He said sarcastically.

I frowned."I got tired of the way I look, I decided to change it up a bit."

"Fred, George would you mind giving us a moment." Harry asked, when they stepped a few feet away Harry gave me a look. "Why did you do it, look in my eyes and tell me why."

I looked up into his emerald eyes. I couldn't lie to him, I knew I couldn't, I hated it.

"I was tired of being your Lexi; I'm a different Lexi now." I tried to snap, but I ended up sounding helpless.

"I liked you the way you were before." He muttered.

"Well, you know what, I didn't." I said, before turning the other way to talk to Fred and George.

I felt Harry's eyes dig into my back as I chatted with Fred and George. The twins stared at my hair and I giggled. Well, actually every one stared at my hair just to say.

Fred picked up a piece of my hair and looked at it. "When did you change it?" He asked.

"Last night."

George picked up a piece of my hair just like his brother. "I can tell."

I let out a small laugh. The twins let my new hair drop back down.

"Blimey, Lexi... your hair!" Ron exclaimed, running over to me.

"Yes, Ron I'm aware that my hair is different." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's so blonde." He said in awe.

I giggled. "Yes, I know it is blonde."

Ron just wouldn't stop staring, no one would stop staring. I really wished I could get Harry's reaction out of my head, but I just couldn't. He liked it better before...I'm sure he did. I liked my hair better now, it was a nice change, and I loved the way I looked. I walked happily to the Great Hall for breakfast, Fred and George at my said.

I could hear Ron and Harry's voices behind us, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I tried, I mean I really tried, to focus on Fred and George talking about their Puking Pastilles, I just couldn't. My mind either drifted to listening to what Harry and Ron were saying, or just Harry in general.

I sat next to Hermione, and I smiled at her.

"How do you like it?" I asked sweetly.

"I must admit, I liked it better before." She said, lowering her gaze to her the tiny scoop of eggs on her plate.

I frowned."Why is everyone saying that?" I asked in a hiss.

"Because it's true, Lexi. You were perfect the way you were. You aren't Lexi anymore."

I sighed."You just haven't given it a chance, it will grow on you."

"No, it won't." A voice cut in, I shivered a non-pleasant shiver, couldn't he just shut up once an a while? "You were beautiful before."

I felt my grip tighten around my fork. "So are you saying, I'm not beautiful now?" I asked angrily.

"Actually, yes I am. I don't like it, it's not you."

I glared."It is me." I manage, I take a deep breath. "It's me without you."

Harry shook his head at me and picked at his food.

"Like I care what you even think." I muttered under my breath.

Hermione's head instantly shot in my direction. I guess she heard my little comment. I looked at her and she looked away.

The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet, no usually talking between everyone. Just silence, I had to admit it was strange. As I ate my food, I felt all eyes on me. It was very annoying after a couple of moments.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

Everyone's eyes widened and they quickly averted their eyes, going back to their food.

* * *

After breakfast I walked to my first class with Hermione by my side. She was awfully quiet.

"You really don't like me blonde do you?" I asked, not looking at her.

"I don't, and Harry is right you were beautiful before." She admitted.

I stopped dead in my tracks and saw Hermione walk a few steps ahead before stopping and looking at me.

"Why is everyone so against this?" I asked, mad now, well I've been mad for a while, madder then I was before.

"Because...Don't hate me for saying this, but you aren't Lexi without Harry, ever since first year it's been Lexi and Harry, you can't be just Lexi unless there is a Harry attached."

"You're wrong." I hissed angrily at her. "Everyone is wrong, I belong to no one."

"I never said you belonged to anyone."

"Cut the crap, Hermione. I know what you meant, even if you didn't say it."

"I didn't mean that, I meant you belong together, you can't stay away from each other. And when you manage to stay away from each other, you're thinking about one another. I can just tell. Lexi do you realize you say his name in your sleep?"

"No I don't." I said, blushing furiously "Are you sure I'm not saying Larry, or Jerry, or berry. I had a dream that two boys named Larry and Jerry were fighting over blueberries, maybe that's what you heard."

"That's not the point, the point is you know you love Harry, even if you don't want to, and you try to change everything so that you don't have to love him. It's not going away Lexi; you can keep running from it, or embrace it. You wanted Harry to forgive you, and here he is, telling you he didn't even kiss  
Ginny, coming up with a romantic speech that belongs in a Jane Austen novel! And you turn him down because you're scared to love him!"

"No I'm not scared of anything Hermione! I'm just sick and tired of this game that he plays, I can never get a break, if it's not him, it's Ginny, if it's not Ginny, and it's Snape! I just want to be my own person; can't you let me have that?" I asked, almost in tears.

Hermione looked at me dead in the eye. "Lexi, if you're involved in a game, play, because if you don't you are going to regret it."


	15. Hogsmade Date

I sat quietly on the common room floor doing my sixteen-inch of parhcment of werewolves homeowkr curtisy of Snape. I sat quietly concentrating on the essay when I saw Fred come and sit beside me. He had a grin plastered on his freckly face.

I looked up at him."Hello Fred." I said with a giggle "What are you so happy about?"

"I like the new you." He blurted.

"You seem to be the only one." I sighed. "I'm thinking about changing it back, no matter how much I like it, people won't stop bothering me about it." I told him, kind of sad that I might be changing my new blonde hair back to that old brunette colour.

"Do not change it! You look...Drop dead gorgeous."

I blushed biting my lip, and looked back down at my essay continuing to write about werewolves which reminded me of Professor Lupin from third year.

"It's a Hogsmade weekend coming up." Fred said staring at me in awe.

I nodded."Yeah, I wasn't planning on going..."

Fred let out a dramatic gasp causing me to laugh."Why not!" He asked.

"I don't feel like it." I said with a shrug.

"Well," He said nervously. "I would feel extremely lucky if I got the chance to go with you."

I looked up at him and smiled, biting my lower lip harder. "Did you just try to ask me out Fred?"

"It wouldn't be considered trying if you accepted."

I giggled. "Of course I'll go with you Fred." I said happily.

He stood up and dramatically took my hand. "Until then, my lady" He said in a strange accent that I did not seem to recognize. He bowed, I laughed and he kissed the back of my hand, and went up to his dorm room.

I smiled happily, and looked around, everyone was minding their one business, except for one certain boy, who happened to be glaring at Fred the whole entire time.

And let's just say this boy, who was glaring at him had emerald green eyes, glasses, messy jet-black hair, and a lighting shaped scar upon his forehead. Does that ring a bell to anyone? I thought so.

Harry gazed then fixed upon me, I gave him a smile telling him I was moving on already. I got up from my seat grabbing my stuff. A smile was upon my face as I started to walk up to my dorm.

When I got up, Hermione was doing her homework. I practically slammed the door causing her to look up at me with a startled expression.

"Hello." I said happily, and skipping over to my bed.

"You're awfully happy. Did you get back together with Harry?" Hermione asked me, returning to her homework.

My smile faded when she said his name. "No we did not get back together."

"Then why are you so happy?" Her quill made the usual scratching noise across the table and parchment.

"Because I have a date." I singsonged.

Hermione dropped her quill and turned around in her chair to face me. "Oh, with who?"

"Fred." I told her, a smile re-appearing on my face.

Hermione smiled. "That's great. When?"

"When we go to Hogsmade." I told her falling onto my bed.

The smile never disappeared. I couldn't understand why I was so happy, I had always loved Fred as brother, never once did I have a crush on him, but him asking me out on a date really made my day, my admittedly suckish day.

"I'm happy for you..." Hermione trailed off.

"Hermione, I love you, I really do, but if ad a but to the end of that sentence, I might explode." I warned. Hermione lowered her gaze back to her  
homework.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I've been having a pretty bad day." I attempted, and walked over to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder looking at her homework trying to sneak a peek of what I should write on my paper.

"I understand, I really do." Hermione said, hugging me back. "Is your homework finished?"

I laughed "Nearly."

"Get it done." She said in a motherly tone.

I nodded my head. "Yes mum." I told her sarcastically, and went back to my homework.

* * *

On the day of Hogsmade, Fred took me to the Three Broomsticks and ordered us some butterbeer. I had a blast with him; he cracked jokes almost 24/7 which I didn't mind, really. Fred got a butterbeer stash, and I laughed as he tried to wipe it off, but for some odd reason he was successful.

"Here let me help." I said grabbing a napkin and wiping his face like a mother.

"Thank you mummy." He said to me in a little baby voice.

I laughed.

As soon as we stepped foot outside Three Broomsticks, Fred grabbed my hand, and eagerly pulled me to Zonkos. We looked in there for a while, Fred demonstrated most of the items to me, making me jump and laugh more than once.

Fred bought several things for him and George to 'observe' as he put it. We then went to Honeydukes. He bought a box of every flavoured beans, and I swear I ate a bug flavoured one, but Fred doesn't believe me. We both kept each other laughing, and you know what? I didn't think about Harry once.

We went to the Shrieking Shack, we both knew it wasn't really haunted, but there was no one around it, so we decided to take advantage of the quiet.

We sat on the ground; Fred talked about his plans for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and asked random questions, they weren't necessarily deep. Mostly things like what my favourite animal was, or what scared me most.

Just for the record, my favourite animal is a seal, and the thing that scared me most was death.

Fred took my hand suddenly, my head snapped up. I really liked him holding my hand, I really did, and I didn't want him to let go, but it was still a shock. It is a date, I told myself.

I smiled at him, I was so happy.

"I had a great time today, Lexi." He said, smiling a smile that made my smile bigger.

"So did I, I was actually hoping we could do it again sometime, sometime soon."

"You know, I was thinking the exact same thing."

"Then looks like we're going on another date, sometime soon." I told him smiling happily

He nodded. "I guess we are."

Fred leaned in and I thought for a second he was about to kiss him. I felt myself tense up, but to my surprise he ended up just kissing my forehead, and gave me a noogie.

"You messed up my hair." I whined, using my fingers as a comb to put it back to normal.

"I'm sorry; I ruined your new blonde hair." He said half-joke half-serious.

"Pfft, yeah you better be!" I said, playfully smacking him on his arm.

Fred rolled his eyes and gave my hand a little squeeze. I smiled; I never knew I had deeper feelings for Fred until now. I rested my head on the crook of his neck and his arm wrapped around me.

I heard footsteps approaching and I removed my head from the crook of his neck. His arm was still draped around me.

"Uh—sorry. Was I interrupting something?" The person asked glaring at me and Fred.

"Yes you were, Harry. Now sod off." I hissed at him, feeling Fred hold me closer.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I was just here to admire the Shrieking Shack." He said with a quick smirk.

"That's cute, Harry, seriously though, what are you doing here?" I said glaring harder.

"Seriously, Lexi, I was just here to look at the Shrieking Shack."

I rolled my eyes. "That's okay, Fred and I were just leaving." I stood up, and tugged Fred with me.

"I was supposed to help you up." He muttered, I smiled at him, my heart speeding up. Then I smiled at myself.

We walked swiftly away from Harry, leaving him to just stand there all by himself. I felt a pang of guilt for a moment, I paused for a moment, I sighed, my shoulders dropped, but I followed Fred.

We walked back to the castle, all my guilt gone, but I had still felt it, no matter how fast it fled.

You were just guilty because he is still kind of, sort of your friend, I told myself.

I let Harry escape my mind once more. It was getting colder, and I could see my breath before me.

"You cold?" Fred asked, I looked up at him and smiled.

"A bit, but I'll be fine."

He started to shed his jacket.

"No Fred, please don't. I'll be fine, really."

"No, I insist." His eyes were big, and he stared at me, a smile spread on his face. He was willing me to take the jacket.

"No, I'll be fine." I said, taking a step back, he reluctantly put his jacket back on, and slung me on his back, like a bag. I squealed, and frantically locked my arms around his neck. His hands were cupped under my knees. I rested my head on his shoulder. I wasn't sure, I couldn't be sure of anything, but I think maybe, just maybe, Fred Weasley stole my heart...maybe.


	16. I've Moved On

__

Two Weeks Later

Ron was shovelling more pudding into his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"Ron, anymore pudding you might explode, and I don't know about everyone else, but I'm not in the mood to scrub Ronald Weasley off the walls." I said with a smirk. Fred chuckled next to me, and Hermione laughed quietly once. I wasn't sure, but I think I saw Harry crack a smile.

"Why you toad! My Won-Won can have as much pudding as he wants; you have no right to judge him for that." Lavender snapped, practically snogging Ron's cheek.

I raised an eyebrow at her."Excuse me? I don't think I'm the toad between the two of us. You know, you may be a close relative of Umbridge, you both look so much alike." I snapped, Ron chuckled, Hermione hid her face in her hands, peeking at me, and a huge smile on her face. Fred laughed loudly, accompanied quickly by George. Harry even chuckled quietly.

"Well, why Won-Won is friends with you, I don't know and I don't think I will ever want to. What I do know is that you do not deserve him." Lavender sneered, and stormed away. I laughed, and hid my face in Fred's neck.

"I feel for you, Ron. It must pain you greatly to be forced to snog her." I said, smiling.

Ron turned his famous Weasley red, and shrugged.

"She does look like Umbridge a bit." Hermione piped up. We all laughed and Ron looked at her.

"She does not look like Umbridge...a lot." He told us, saying the last word quieter.

We all laughed at jokes about Lavender causing Ron to laugh at sometimes or defending her at other, yet I don't see why.

On our way out of the Great Hall, I walked side-by-side with Fred, holding hands. He stopped walking and I looked at him weirdly. "What's wrong?" I asked, knitted my eyebrows together.

"Nothing." He told me simply.

"Okay, then come on." I tugged on his arm, but he didn't move. Instead he pulled me toward him, and kissed me.

My eyes widened in surprise but I soon closed them, and kissed Fred back. He held me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we broke apart, I stared at him a smile on my face. He looked down at me and smiled back.

"We should get to class." He said, wrapping his arm around me, holding me close to him.

"Yeah." I said happily, my smile still there.

As Fred and I started to walk down the hall, I saw Harry walking over to us glaring intensely. I've only seen him give that glare to only one person in my life, Malfoy. I looked around but there was no Malfoy in sight, then it came to me. He was glaring at Fred.

Aw, shit crackers.

"What. Was. That?" Harry asked, anger dripping from his voice, he made each  
word a sentence.

Fred pushed me behind him, being protective; I would've smiled if not for the circumstances.

"No, I won't stand to see the two of you fight. Harry, Fred and I well we're dating now and you just have to deal with that. You don't own me, and I can do whatever I please." I snapped at him.

His face fell. "I don't want to see you get hurt." He muttered, almost inaudible.

I laughed without humour. "Really? You don't? I have trouble believing that since you hurt me countless times."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not!" I yelled. "I really, really like Fred. A lot. So deal with it, if you really want me to happy, then stop barging in on us, and stop interrupting. Just let us be."

Harry hung his head, and walked in the other direction.

* * *

In the common room that night Fred and I sat close to the fire and did our homework, which actually was really romantic, in a weird way. Fred helped me whenever I needed it, and we talked a little, but not so much as to distract us.

I ran upstairs for a moment, because neither of us knew the answer to one question, and so we decided to consult the book. The common room was empty when I left, except for Fred, of course. I grabbed my book, and ran a brush through my hair, and walked to the stairs. I looked over the ledge to see not only Fred, but Harry as well. Shit, I thought to myself, I tried to run down the stairs as fast as my feet would let me, but as soon as I reached the bottom I hear a loud crack when Harry's fist made contact with Fred's nose.

"Harry!" I screamed angrily, running to Fred's side. Blood was pouring out of his nose. I grabbed a Kleenex out of a little holder and held it to his nose, tilting his head back.

"Fred, can you hear me?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes." He said sweetly.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing. I think you have a broken nose." I said, and helped him up.

"When am I going to get a chance to help you up?" He whined childishly. I smiled at him, and then frowned again when I saw the Kleenex getting more, and more soaked with blood. I took more Kleenexes and walked out of the portrait hole, I glared back at Harry before closing it behind us.

* * *

Once I got Fred to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pompfrey ordered me to go back to Gryffindor tower, even though I protested. When I made it back to the portrait hole, I said a silent prayer for Harry not to be on the other side, waiting for me. But, my silent prayer never works. Sitting there on the couch was Harry.

I stormed up to him. "What the hell is your problem!" I asked angrily, my hands turned into fists and I glared intensely at Harry.

Harry, looked up at me his knuckles had Fred's dry blood on it.

"Huh, Harry? Why would you punch Fred? What has he ever done to you?"

"He has you." He said simply, looking away back into the fire.

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PUNCH HIM YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, throwing my hands up in the air.

Harry stood up and looked down at me. He was almost the same height as Fred just a little shorter. I felt the anger in my boiling up; I lifted my fist up and punch Harry square in the jaw. He staggered back and held his face.

"That's for Fred."

I didn't want to go back up to my dorm, I truly just wanted to wait for Fred to get back, but I knew Harry wasn't leaving.

"Lexi..." Harry started angrily.

"Go away, Harry. I don't need your crap right now."

"My crap? Did you just get punched in the face by your ex-girlfriend?"

"Go away!" I yelled loudly.

"If you don't want to be around me, why don't you just leave?"

"Because I actually have a heart, I'm waiting for Fred. You would be extremely lucky if you don't get more than one detention with Snape."

"Says the girl who just punches me in the face!" Harry said, his voice rising with every word.

"Are you two going at it again?" Ron asked from the staircase, he looked tired, and very irritated.

"There's Ron, why don't you go whine to him like you always do. I'm sure he'll love the fact you broke his brothers nose."

"What?" Ron asked, confused by the whole situation.

"Well why don't you run to Hermione and cry about how miserable you are without me, like you always do!"

"Miserable? Without you?" I laughed. "Please, Harry don't flatter yourself. I'm 1000 times better without you. Why would I want to be with someone who practically has a fan club, accused me of having sex with Malfoy, and whose ex-girlfriend almost got sent to Azkaban for hexing me? Harry, give me one good reason why I shouldn't be happy with you out of the picture?"

"Guys, it's almost midnight, can't this wait until morning?" Ron mumbled. Harry and I ignored him.

"Well you haven't exactly been a princess!"

I folded my arms."Please, keep talking."

"You change everything about the way you look, then within a day you have a date, with my best friends older brother none the less. You just get up and leave me alone in Hogsmeade, and you punch me in the jaw."

"Bloody hell, Harry. Fred asked me, and I accepted, are you really still going on about me changing my looks? It's pathetic, I left you because you interrupted my date, and by the looks of it, you're not afraid to do it again. And I punched you, Harry because you punched Fred. Don't you see? You brought this all on yourself. "

Just then the portrait hole swung open.

I turned around to see Fred walk through the door."Fred." I said happily, and went over to hug him; he picked me up, lifting me maybe a foot and a half off the ground before placing me back on my feet.

"You really didn't think it would take long for Madame Pompfrey to fix a broken nose, did you?" He chuckled.

"I suppose I should've thought of that" I said with a smile. Fred then looked at Harry.

"I'm not mad, well that's a lie, I'm kind of pissed, but I understand why you would do it. Lexi is an amazing girl, but you just have to let her go, mate."

"You were avenged anyway." Harry said coldly, I shot him a glare.

"What?" Fred asked, turning to me. I smiled sweetly.

"I punched Harry." I said, with a huge, proud smile on my face.

"Harry, let's go to bed, I'm tired." Ron said, I had forgotten he was standing there through all of this. Harry reluctantly turned his back on me and Fred.

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't said yes to going out with you, you wouldn't have gotten a broken nose, it's my entire fault." I said guiltily.

"Don't you dare be sorry? If going out with you means having to get a broken nose every now and again, then hell, break my whole face if you need to."

I laughed. "Now don't say that, because then I wouldn't be able to do this." I stood on my toes and pressed my lips gently to his.

"I think you have stolen my heart, Fred Weasley." I said with a happy smile.

"Well, don't be expecting it back anytime soon."

I smile widened, I tiptoed up and kissed him. Fred leaned down so I didn't have to tiptoe anymore and kissed me back. His arms wrapped around me and held me close. I pulled away from the kiss and looked Fred straight in the eyes and he looked back.

Fred smiles down at me and lifted me off the ground, bridal style. I giggled "Fred put me down!" I wailed, hanging onto his neck.

"Nope."

"Why not?" I asked

"I don't want to."

I laughed then pouted. "Please?"

"Not a chance." He said smirking.

"Well know that you have me up here, what are you going to do with me?" I asked, closing my eyes and resting my forehead on his.

"Maybe something along the lines of..." He trailed off and kissed my jaw, then ade his way to my lips. He then trotted over to a seat and sat down, placing me on his lap. I stared at the floor and laughed. Our books and quills and ink and parchment was strewn in front of the fire place.

"I think we should clean this up." I said, and reluctanly pushed off his lap. I bent over and picked everything up, handing Fred his things.

"I'm sorry about your nose." I said again, with a slight chuckle. Fred shrugged. "Goodnight." I murmured.

"Love you, Lexi." He said, kissing my forehead. I smiled widely.

"Love you, too."


	17. Forgivness

About a couple of days later, I sat happily squeezed in between Fred and George for dinner. I eyed the last piece of pie carefully, it was blueberry, and I couldn't just leave it there. It would be a very terrible waste of perfectly good piece of pie. It would probably hurt the pies feelings for all I knew, my gaze then flickered to Ron, whose eyes were locked on the very same piece of pie. I didn't delay then, because in a fight between me and Ron over a piece of pie would not end well for me.

Ron looked at me and I looked at him; we then both looked down at the pie and lunged are forks are it. I scooped the pie on my plate, and stuck my fork into it. I loved that piece of pie. I looked at Ron who was upset, I gave him a _'fuck yeah I got the pie' _look.

* * *

"I don't know what it is, but there is something about Hogwarts pies that is so addicting you can't stop once you've started." I said on the way back to the common room.

"Were you planning on saving that pie on your nose for later?" Fred asked with a chuckle. I wiped the top of my nose with my middle finger; I licked my finger until it was clean.

"Yes, I was, in fact, saving it for later." I said with a smirk. The twins gave each other a mischievous look._ Crap_, I thought to myself. I quickly made a mad dash. I ran as fast as my feet would allow it to go. Who knows what they were planning, but they were chasing after me, so probably nothing good 'cause you know, they are _the twins_.

Suddenly I felt an arm snake around my waist, bringing me to a stop and pulling me aside.

I thought one of the twins had caught me but when I opened my eyes which were shut tight when I was stopped. I saw I was pulled down a hall, and Fred and George ran right past me.

I turned around seeing Harry holding me. I looked at him. "What are you doing?" I asked, curious.

"I need to talk to you. Please" He said calmer than me.

I sighed."Five minutes."

Harry let go of my waist. "I'm sorry, Lexi. For everything, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I was just so confused with everything that is happening to me. I mean with the war drawing closer, I just couldn't—I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." He gasped for a breath, and then looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Uh—uh...I need to think." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, alright."

The air around me was filled with awkwardness. "I'll a see you around" I told me uncomfortably. He nodded at me, and I looked down the hall to see Fred and George running back the way they came. My eyes widened because they saw me peeking and I ran off.

I made it all the way to the other side of the castle, before I ran out of air. I hunched over and breathed heavily. I could hear the twin's footsteps coming closer and closer. I turned around to face a solid brick wall. I was cornered. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

"Please, I have homework to do!" I screeched. They were laughing, and George was behind me, putting me in a headlock. I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Let me go Weasley!" I shouted, and tried to elbow him.

"That's not very nice Lexi." George said smugly. Fred stalked towards me.

"Crap." I squeaked. Fred cracked his knuckles, a smile spreading across his face. He was so close to me, and then he started to...to...to tickle me. I screamed out in laughter.

"Stop! FRED!_ STOP_!" I screeched, trying to kick him away from me, but I failed miserably. When Fred did stop, he lifted my chin and I looked into his eyes. My face was red from screaming and laughing. He planted a sloppy kiss on my forehead.

"Now what did you say about homework?" They asked in unison.

"I have to go back to the common room, now before Hermione kills me."

"Okay." They said again at the same time. Sometimes I swear its just creepy when they stuff at the same time.

But anyways, we all walked back to the common room together, Fred holding my hand. When we got to the common room, Hermione was sitting on the couch. I let go of Fred's hand and ran over to her, crushing her in a hug. "Hermione!" I said happily.

She laughed. "Hey Lexi. Where have you been?"

"I was being tortured by the twins." I told her, shooting glares at the redheads, who gave me smiles, then walked up the stairs.

Once they were gone,I said something I didn't want to."And Harry talked to me." I blurted.

Hermione looked at me. "About?"

I shrugged. "Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Forgiving him."

"Well, are you?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to say no, but then I stopped to think. Am I going to forgive Harry? God, why must he make my life difficult?

"Are you?" Hermione asked again, more pressing this time.

"I don't know." I finally sighed. "Maybe."

"I know he has made a lot of stupid decisions, but he is your friend, and forgiving is a part of being friends.I mean I always forgive, Ron dont I? Why don't you think about it while you finish your homework?"

I chuckled, but I knew she was right; I had to forgive him eventually. He would have to earn it, and not just ask for it. I headed upstairs to grab my books, and change out of my robes. I stepped into a pair of track shorts and a red, short sleeved form fitting shirt. I put on a new pair of socks. They were white and pink, with a world on it, and it said 'save the planet' in bold pink letters. I got them back home over the summer.

I ran down stairs with my books, parchment, and quills in hand. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail, and sat on the floor and started on finishing my pile of homework.

* * *

"If I ever get the chance, I will hang Snape by his toes in the middle of Hogsmeade." I announced, completely confused over one question.

"If a Werewolf and a Wizard mate, will the baby be a Wizard or a Werewolf?" I read aloud, there was only a handful of a person in the common room. Fred, George, Ron, Lavender, Hermione, and Harry.

"That is a very perverted question, talking about sex between a werewolf and wizard, we are in 6th year, and we know that mate means sex!" I said loudly, everyone chuckled, except for Lavender. "And that is a trick question, what if the baby is a Squib? Did Snape ever think about that? And what if they were using protection? What if the wife got an abortion? These are all good questions that Snape failed to answer to make our life a lot easier." I told them.

"Just guess, you have a 50, 50 shot anyway. It's what I did." Ron said, then instantly regretting it when he looked over at Hermione.

"Don't guess, the baby could be either one, to be honest." (A/N: I really don't know what would happen because I am almost positive Teddy isn't one, but still) Hermione said, I wrote down what Hermione said in more detail, so it took up more of the page.

"If you want Snape hung by his toes, we could make it happen." Fred said, looking at a nodding George.

"You'd get expelled. No way, if the Ministry ever took a vote on how many wanted him hung by his toes, i would vote yes. After all democracy is a bitch."

"Apparently so are you." Lavender said, and she stormed off. (A/N: Sorry, I saw that in a commercial for Hellcats, and I just had to use it!)

We all watched her walk away, then everyone turned and looked at me. I shrugged. "Maybe she's PMS-ing."

Everyone let out a laugh, expect for Ron who was holding his laughter back. After that joke we all went back to our homework. Which was dreadful. D:

I dropped my quill after about 5 minutes."Ugh, I give up on homework." I said defeated.

"Lexi, you'll lose points for Gryffindor." Hermione pointed out and eyeing my sternly.

"We have a bunch of points, for now. I'll lose maybe 15 points, I guess or get detention." I shrugged gathering up my supplies.

I layed back on the couch and watched everyone else finished their homework. Hermione finished first, no surprise really, then Fred and George, and Ron and Harry.

"Bloody hell, Snape is trying to kill us with homework." Ron said falling back in his chair.

"No, really Ron?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Harry said softly. I laughed. I stuffed my half way finished homework in my bag, we all sat in the common room, unsure of what to do.

"So..." I started, I was sitting on Fred's lap, he was playing with my hair, and George sat next to us on the couch. Hermione sat in the chair next to me and Fred, with 'Hogwarts A History' on her lap, but she didn't open it once. Harry sat on the floor, facing me, and Ron was sitting next to him.

"Have you noticed?" I asked all of the sudden.

"Noticed what?" Harry asked, looking confused and knitting his eyebrows together.

"Nothing, I was just seeing if anyone noticed anything we could talk about." I said with a shrug. Harry smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I've noticed that Lexi likes pie." Fred said suddenly out of the blue. I giggled.

"Yeah, so much that she took the last bloody piece." Ron put in coldly.

I rolled my eyes."Oh grow up, Ron. You already had three pieces for dessert; I really am surprised you're not fat." I said, flashing a smile in his direction.

"Yeah? And how many did you have?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"I don't know, like one, maybe two." I said, shrugging casually.

"Well I'm a growing boy. I need food, aren't girls supposed to hate food, anyways?"

"Just because Lavender is anorexic doesn't mean every girl is jacked up like she is." I said with a laugh.

"She isn't that jacked up." He said quietly.

"Open your eyes Ron, and see the disaster waiting to happen." I told him.

"Waiting to happen?" Hermione asked. "She's a disaster now!"

We all chuckled, we talked a little more, about Quidditch, and we reminisced about passed years. Everyone eventually was drifting up stairs, leaving me and Harry alone in the common room.

"Harry..." I started; I looked him straight in those big, green eyes. "I really, don't know what I am going to do with you."

"You could forgive me." He said, standing up and taking a seat next to me.

"I can forgive you, but I'm not going to fully trust you. Understand?" I told me, fiddling with my thumb nail.

"I understand." He said simply.

"Then you're forgiven."

"Great, thanks Lexi." Harry said happily, embracing me in a hug.

I hugged Harry back, feeling safe in his arms. I hated how I felt safe, I loved Fred, I really did, but it didn't feel right to be safe with Harry.

"I still love Fred." I told him, but I felt like I was just convincing myself. Harry let his gaze fall.

"I know, but I hope we can still be friends."

"We can be on friendly terms, for now, you really need to earn my trust to be considered a friend." I told him.

Harry nodded, searching my face, waiting for me to say more.

"Well...uh, I'm going to bed; I should get my rest for when Snape loses it, it will take all my strength not to laugh at him." I said, yawning.

"Alright, goodnight, Lexi." He said, I smiled.

"Night, Harry." I said, and gave him a wave before running up the stairs and walking into my dorm, closing the door behind me, breathless.


	18. Let's Truth or Dare

I had served my detention with Snape the night before for my unfinished homework, he made me write lines again, _dammit_. I swear that man was going to break my wrist one day. But it was behind me now, it was Saturday night, and it was late, everyone had gone to sleep except Harry, Lavender, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and I. And if that wasn't fun enough, we had decided to play Truth or Dare.

"Lexi, Truth or Dare?" George asked, a evil look on his face.

"Truth." I responded simply, there was no way in hell I was taking a dare from him.

"Have you lost your virginity, if so, with whom?"

I turned slightly pink. "No, I have not." I said, I then turned to Ron, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Ron, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

Ron gulped. "Tr-_Dare_." He said, I could tell he regretted saying it afterwards; after all, I was Fred's girlfriend.

"I dare you to kiss the next person to walk through the portrait hole." I told him with a smirk on my face, and he turned 10 different shades of red.

We waited 5 minutes until the portrait hole opened up, everyone held their breath. The person who had just entered the common room was, Ginny, Ron's baby sister.

We looked from Ginny to Ron who eyes were the size of dinner plates. I burst out laughing and then everyone followed, expect for of course Lavender.

"Well, go ahead and go do your dare Ron." Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

Ron gulped and walked over to Ginny. I watched him, smiling like an idiot, this was better than cable. Ron held Ginny by the shoulders and kissed her. The lot of us burst out laughing again as we heard Ginny retreat up the stairs and Ron come back to join us.

"I hate you." He said glaring at me, wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, get in line." I said between a few laughs.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Lavender truth or dare?"

Our gazes were now fixed upon Lavender. "Uh—Dare?" She said uncertainly.

Ron smiled. "I dare you to kiss me." Lavender happily accepted and kissed Ron.

I rolled my eyes. "What kind of fucking dare is that? She sucks your face off all day long for Merlin's sake." I looked over at Hermione who was glaring at the two, obviously not enjoying the sigh of them snogging.

Thankfully, they pulled apart.

"Okay," Lavender said, looking around the circle. "Lexi." She said an evil smile on her face.

"Dare." I said before she could even ask me. What was the worst dare she could do, anyways?

"Then I dare you, to kiss Harry." She told me smiling her ass off.

Harry's and my eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?"

"You heard me." She told us happily.

I looked at Fred who seemed uncomfortable. "It's just a dare...it means nothing." He told me. It sounded as if he was trying to convince me and himself of that.

I was so pissed at her, I was waiting for the moment everyone started screaming because there was smoke coming from my head.

"Well Harry," I said. "I'm waiting."

"It's your dare." He spat back. I groaned. And went over to him, I closed my eyes and kissed him. I didn't like the way it felt, but I kissed him for my dare. Immediately I pulled away from him.

"Love you." I heard him murmured into my ear

I stared at him for awhile. "Uh..."

I made my way back over to Fred quickly and gave him a peck on the cheek. But the sad thing is, I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, it felt so...so...so normal.

I looked among the group to pick who I was going to ask. I saw Hermione not looking at me, so I chose her.

"Uh, Hermione truth or dare?" I asked, still deep in my thoughts about the kiss.

Hermione looked at me with surprise, probably thinking 'why did she pick me.' "Truth."

"Is it true...you and Viktor Krum...had sex?" I asked, watching her steadily turn different shades of red.

"We snogged, once, but we never had sex." Hermione stated, I smiled widely at this, then my gaze flickered to Ron, who looked as if he might explode.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Hermione asked, regaining her natural color.

"Truth." Harry said, I knew why. He didn't have much to hide from us, and after the kiss, if he felt the way I did, doing a dare was out of the question.

"Is it true that you still love Lexi?" She asked, smiling at me.

My eyes widened. "Hermione!" I screamed, causing everyone to look at me. I looked at everyone who was staring at me; I blushed a little bit then looked away.

"Well, Harry do you?" I heard Fred ask him.

"Uh...yes." he said truthfully.

Why can't this guy just lie for once? I thought. Always have to be an open book, to us. Shit crackers.

"Interesting," I said. "Okay, WHO'S NEXT?" I asked, avoiding the subject of Harry.

"Wait, I thought Harry was over you." I heard George ask me.

I shrugged. "Anyways, Harry pick someone to go next." I ordered him, trying the best to avoid eye-contact with both, Fred and Harry. I grabbed Fred's hand and again told him that I loved him, and again I wondered if I was just convincing myself of that.

"Fred, Truth or Dare?" Harry asked a smirk on his face.

There was a pause."I can't imagine you could come up with a good dare, so truth." Fred finally said. I snuggled closer to him, my head on his shoulder, and our intertwined hands resting on my lap.

His emerald eyes, filled with jealousy suddenly."Why did you ask out Lexi?"

We all sat there, speechless, staring at Harry. I glared at him.

"Because I've always liked her, and so I asked her out once she was single, and I realized I didn't like her, I realized I _loved_ her." He finished, kissing my forehead. I smiled at him and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

Fred turned toward his twin brother."George, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." George happily said.

"I dare you to run outside of the portrait hole,_ naked._"

I let out a chuckle, as George began to stand up. "Fine." He said, beginning to pull his shirt off.

"WOAH, HOLD YOUR HORSES THERE!" I said, as George was about to strip in front of us. "Don't strip in front of us, strip like outside."

We all nodded in agreement. "Fine." George groaned, and exited the portrait hole.

"Who wants to make sure he does the dare?" Ron asked, chuckling.

"I will." Fred said, standing up and exiting the common room.

The four of us sat there, and waited for the return of the twins.

"So Lexi," said Lavender. "How was your kiss with Harry?"

I glared at her. I was really pissed off at Lavender that goes without saying.

"Yeah, Lexi. How was it?" Harry asked with a smirk. I growled quietly.

"Boring!" I shot back, giving them both death glares. Ron chuckled.

"Sorry, mate." Ron said, trying to hold back laughter.

We were all quiet, trying to hear George, but we were unsuccessful. Then both Weasley twins came in, both fully clothed, Fred had a superior smile on his face, and George was an unnatural shade of red.

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Merlin, George, I've never seen you that shade of red before." I said with a laugh."Did you get caught?" I asked as everyone broke out in fits of giggles. George just sat down, and looked at the ground. Fred nodded, still smiling hugely.

"It's not real Truth or Dare unless you get a detention out of it." Fred said with a laugh.

"George." I started "Who caught you?"

George was quiet for a few moments, then spat out one word. "McGonagall."

We all laughed. "Well it's your turn." I said threw laughs.

"Lexi, Truth or Dare?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Truth."

"How did it feel when Harry kissed you?"

It all went silent, and I looked him straight in the eye and said "It felt boring."

"Oh, dear Lexi, I can tell when you are lying." George said with a smile.

"How!" I asked with concern.

"Well I know now."

"I never admitted to anything." I defended.

"You didn't need to admit it, I could see it in your eyes. So now you must do a dare."

I gulped; I was really going to hate him after this. George stopped to think, pretending to stroke an invisible beard. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms impatiently. "Well?"

George's eye lit up, and a smile was now on his face. "Since I had to run outside naked, then I dare you to..hm...maybe I don't know, strip down for us."

My eyes widened. "W—what?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, but only until you're in your undergarments and until the end of the game you must stay that way." He said with an evil grin, I glared.

_It's just a dare._ I thought mentally. I took a breath and stood up, and took of my t-shirt revealing a black lace bra and I took off my short showing my black panties. I sat back down on the ground and noticed all the guys looking at me. I groaned.

"Happy, George?"

"Not as happy as young Harry looks over there." He said with a smile, jerking his head toward Harry's direction. I groaned, and hid my face in my hands.

I looked up from my hands."I really hate you, George." I said, glaring at him. I was starting to hate this game, and regretted agreeing to play.

"It's your turn, Lexi." Ron said, staring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ron, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth." He said with uncertainty.

I looked over my shoulder at George. "Do you know when he is lying, too?" I asked.

"Lexi, don't insult me. He's my brother. Of course I do." George answered. I looked at Fred, who was continuing to observe my mostly naked body.

"You look very happy over there, Ron. Do you like my choice of clothing at the moment?" I asked. Ron gulped, and gave a nervous look at Lavender, who was steaming.

"N-No." He stuttered.

The twins stood up and pointed at Ron."LIAR!" Fred and George called out at the same time. Lavender stood up and slapped Ron, she stormed up to her dorm.

"Good riddens." I said. "Now, Ron you must perform a dare for lying." I told him. I tried to think of a good dare but I couldn't, then George whispered an idea in my ear. I smiled, and laughed.

"Ron, your dare is to kiss Hermione."

Ron looked at Hermione then me, with a cold look. Hermione was blushing a bit. "Well, look at the time." Ron said, looking at an invisible watch on his wrist. "'Night everyone." He told us, before rushing up the stairs.

"Coward!" I yelled at him.

"Then there were three." Hermione said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Yeah, so since Ron bailed. I'll ask...Harry. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Harry courageously.

"I dare you to kiss Hermione." I said, not able to think of anything better. Harry, pretending to be fearless, bent forward and kissed Hermione.

"How was it, Harry?" I asked with a laugh.

"Not nearly as fun as kissing you." He said smiling; he didn't know when to stop, did he? Maybe, I should just put duct tape on his mouth, hm...yeah that would work perfectly fine.

I curled up closer to Fred, but then felt weird because I was still only wearing my bra and panties.

Hermione was a deep shade of red, and was getting up.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Lexi." She said, reaching forward to give me a hug, then made a face and walked the other way.

I looked at the remaining people. Fred, George, and Harry. This should be quite fun or terrible.

"Your turn, Harry." I muttered, not sure if I wanted to keep playing, but was not going to wimp out like everyone else did.

"Lexi, Truth or Dare?"

"Isn't that against the rules? Asking someone who just asked you? And isn't odd everyone is asking me only!" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"There isn't a rule book." Harry said smugly.

I groaned. "Dare." I said, I mean com on how much worse can it get?

"Hm, I dare you to I don't know run down the hall, like that." He said to me, an evil smile spread across his face as he pointed to my 'clothing'.

"Fine." I said fearlessly. I stood up and made my way to portrait hole, the boys following behind me.

"Please don't let me get caught." I said to myself quietly. I took a deep breath then made a quick dash down the hall, and back in flash. I held onto Harry's shoulder breathing heavily.

"Damn your fast." He said.

"I was on my school track team before." I said catching my breath.

We then made our way back to the common room, and sat back down on the floor in a circle.

I looked at Harry who had a satisfied grin on his face. "Harry truth or dare?"

"Woah, wait. Why do you guys always ask each other and not us?" I heard Fred ask from beside me.

"Because Fred, they love torturing each other." His twin explained.

"Harry will ask one of you guys next, okay?" The twins nodded at me.

"Dare." Harry repeated again.

"I dare you to go down to the dungeons and ask Snape if he is a virgin."

Fred and George laughed. "We taught her well." George said with a laugh.

We all filed out of the common room, Fred and George shielding me, because I was still lacking clothes. We hid around the corner and watched Harry knock nervously on Snape's office door.

The door swung open, revealing Snape in his black cloak."What is it, Potter?" Snape asked coldly.

"I was just wondering, sir. Are you a virgin?" Harry asked in a curious tone. Snape's eyes widened in surprise, and then they were blazing with anger.

Fred and George put their hands over my mouth to keep my laughing from being heard.

"Detention, tomorrow night." Snape said through gritted teeth, and was closing the door.

"But wait! You didn't answer my question!" Harry called, but the door was slammed to a close before Snape could respond.

We ran back to the common room. Harry and I gave the twins a couple of truth, and a couple of dares. About after one in the morning Fred and George announced they were going to bed, so I assumed the game was over. I kissed Fred goodnight.

"George said you were lying." Harry stated. "How did you feel when you kissed me?"

I looked at him for a minute; he was waiting for an answer. I put on my shorts, and grabbed my shirt."You just don't know when to stop, do you?" I asked, annoyed.

Harry shrugged, I tried to push passed him, but he grabbed my elbow. Suddenly I felt Harry's lips on mine once more. I thought in my head it was wrong, that I was with Fred. But the kiss just felt so right. His hands ran through my messy hair, feeling him pull me closer. Harry pulled away and smiled at me. I just frowned, feeling horrible, and guilty.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, knowing it was partly my fault. "This is wrong, Harry. We're just friends."

"Are we Lexi?"

"YES! We are! I love _Fred_, and you just have to except that, stop trying to make me feel something everytime you surpise kiss me and stop tempting me!" I told him angrily.

"So you're tempted?" He said smirking.

I felt my jaw tighten, practically making my chin go numb and I groaned loudly. I stomped up the stairs, and slammed my dorm room door behind me.

Stupid Harry, makes everything so damn complicated. Why couldn't he let me be? Always have to reel me back in when I'm just starting get away. Bloody hell.

**A/N: AHA, longest chapter so far 3,055 words. come on guys, you guys aren't reviewing D: how come? pls, review.**


	19. The Lightning Struck Tower

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not JK Rowling. I only own Lexi Moore, the rest all belongs to Ms. Rowling_

**

* * *

**

Harry's POV

I rushed to the main entrance of the castle, to meet Dumbledore. The old man was already waiting for me, standing beside the entrance doors. My father's Invisibility Cloak was tucked under my arm as I skidded to a halt next to Dumbledore.

"I would like you to put on your Cloak, Harry." Said Dumbledore, he waited calmly for me to throw the Cloak over my head and vanish. "Shall we go?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I said softly.

I followed the Headmaster out of the castle; he walked in front of me. His cloak floated in the air, as the wind blew and his silver beard shimmered in the moonlight.

"Professor, what will people think about you leaving the school grounds?" I asked my mind thinking of Malfoy and Snape.

"That I am off to Hogsmeade for a drink, you see Harry sometimes I offer my customs to Rosmerta, or I go to Hog's Head...or I appear to. It is as good a way as any of disguising one's true identity." He explained as I finally was able to catch up with him.

"Professor," I asked as the sight of the gates of Hogwarts came into his view. "Will we be Apparating?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, you do know how to now, if I am correct."

"Yes I do know how to, but I don't have my license." I told him honestly. I thought it was best to be honest to him at a time like this one.

"I will assist you then."

We both turned out of the gates into the almost deserted lane to Hogsmeade. Lights shone from the windows of the Three Broomsticks' as we neared the pub.

"—and stay out!" Rosmerta said pushing a hobo-looking wizard out the door. She was about to go back inside when she noticed us—well Dumbledore. "Hello Albus." She said greeting him politely. "You are out awfully late this evening."

"Good evening Rosmerta, I am off to Hog's Head...no offence but I am in the mood for a quieter space."

Rosmerta nodded understandingly and went back inside the Three Broomsticks. The two of us turned a corner and a minute later I was looking up at the crooked looking sign of Hog's Head. Inside it was empty, unlike the Three Broomsticks which was always full.

"There is no need for us to entre, because as long as no one sees us, we are fine." Dumbledore muttered as he glanced around us to make sure the coast was clear. Dumbledore lifted up his arm, and held it out for me to hold. I held onto his forearm like I did when we went to visit Professor Slughorn at his house.

"On the count of three—one...two...three."

I turned. I got the horrible sensation of being squeezed through a tube. When I thought I was going to suffocate because I could not breathe through the entire thing. I opened my eyes to see I was standing in darkness, I could hear waves crashing and I could smell fresh salt water.

Dumbledore and I were now in a damp, dark cave. I could hear the wave's crash against it. Dumbledore touched the caves wall as I watched. We stood there for a moment, looking at the scene, Dumbledore then took out a long slender knife and cut his hand. His scarlet blood ran down his palm, a vision of Riley doing the same on the staircase ran through my mind. I shuttered.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat."Please, Professor, let me." I tried to convince him.

"No Harry, I'm much older and my blood is much less valuable." Dumbledore said, and wiped his bloody hand on the rocks. Suddenly before my eyes, there was a still lake with an island in the middle of it. I looked over the space, not sure how this was going to help us with anything, but Dumbledore was a strange man and could progress in the oddest of ways.

In a blink of an eye a chain shot out of the water, causing me to jump slightly in surprise. Then I  
thought of how much better it would be if I had Lexi laughing at me after screeching from fear of the chain appearing out of nowhere herself. I shook my head free of Lexi, this wasn't time for her. Dumbledore needed my undivided attention. Fred was taking care of her, probably snogging her brains out in some dark corner.

Dumbledore and I pulled the boat to the shore, and then Dumbledore and I climbed in. We went to  
the island that was in the middle of the lake. I faithfully gave Dumbledore every last sip of that god damn potion as he screamed for me to kill him, I was scared for Dumbledore, and he was acting like he had gone mad. But Lexi was all that was on my mind, and the one thing I thought about the most was when we kissed last night, did she kiss me back, or did I read too far into it?

I fought those damned Inferi creatures of the deep, with a part of Lexi in every spell that I cast. I shot them with the fire Lexi has, and the fire she gave me by being with Fred. I brought Dumbledore back, and I listened to him, I was his man through, and through, but Lexi had a way of towing with that loyalty.

(A/N: do me a favour guys and pretend Dumbledore didn't cast the fire spell that Harry did.)

Soon enough, we had grabbed the Horcrux and went back to Hogwarts. Above the Astronomy Tower was the Dark Mark as Rosmerta had informed us. Someone had been killed, and Death Eaters were at Hogwarts.

As we set off on a couple of broomsticks all I could think about was the safety of my friends and Lexi. Why was she like a drug? Why was she so quirky it was perfect? Why had I been such a git, and lose her because of it.

I was running to hide my Invisibility Cloak still on me as Dumbledore instructed, hoping that Lexi was safe. It was like a gift from Merlin when I saw her running towards me. I took of the top of the Cloak revealing my head.

"Harry?" She asked in a whispered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled at her, and then suddenly frowned. Her voice it was filled terror, she was scared."Hiding, you?"

"Same, this place is infested with Death Eaters." She said as she ran over and enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm so scared, Harry." She whispered, burying her head in my chest. I then put the cloak over the both of us, so we would not be seen.

I gripped my wand tight as I started to bring Lexi over to the door. I promised Dumbledore to go and hide and I wasn't going to break that promise, not now. As I reached for the door, Lexi held my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She was trying her best to act brave but she was failing. The door then burst open and shouted:_ Expelliarmus_

I felt my body go rigid, I looked over to Lexi and she was the same as me. Frozen, like a statue. But wait, Expelliarmus wasn't a Freezing Charm.

Then by the light of the Mark, I saw and certainly Lexi saw too, we saw Dumbledore's wand fly right out of his hands. Then it hit me. Dumbledore immobilised me and Lexi. That _one_ spell cost him from defending himself. Shit.

I looked at Dumbledore, his face showing no sign of emotion. He looked at his disarmer and said. "Good Evening, Draco."

Draco disarmed Dumbledore. That bitch.

Draco's pale white face looked around the room, making sure that he and Dumbledore were the only ones who were there. His eyes fell upon the broomstick I used to get here. He took a step toward our Headmaster.

"Who else is here?" He asked, jerking his head over in the direction of the second broomstick.

"A question I might be asking you, Mr. Malfoy. Or are you working alone, this evening?"

**

* * *

**

Lexi's POV

I saw Draco's pale, dull eyes shift back to Dumbledore in the greenish glare of the Mark. I looked at Harry, his eyes fixed upon the scene in front of us.

Draco cleared his throat. "No, I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters in your school tonight."

"Well, well. Very good indeed. You managed to get them here, all by yourself didn't you?" Dumbledore said applauding Draco for his work, like it was a project for school. I was confused; Dumbledore was congratulating Malfoy for bringing these scumbags into his school. My home.

"Yeah, right under your nose and you never realised a thing!" Draco shouted, stepping closer to Dumbledore.

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "Yet...forgive me...but where are they now?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Having a fight down below, probably winning most likely. I came on ahead of them...I have a job to do."

A job? What? Then it suddenly clicked. Draco was going to kill Dumbledore.

**

* * *

**

Harry's POV.

"Well then, m'boy you must get on and do it then."

There was silence between the two. Lexi and I stood there under the Cloak, completely paralyzed forced to watch as Malfoy was going to kill the greatest wizard. Draco did nothing but stare at the man, he was about to kill but surprisingly Albus Dumbledore did nothing but...but smile.

"You are not a killer Draco."

"You don't know what I am! You don't know what I'm capable of...what I've done" said Draco at once, jabbing the air.

"Oh yes, I do." Dumbledore said mildly. "You almost killed Ms. Katie Bell and Mr. Ronald Weasley. You have been trying to kill me all year, Draco. Forgive me, Draco but your attempts have been feeble...so feeble, that I wonder whether your heart is really in it?

"It has been in it!" He shouted angrily.

Down below, there was a muffled scream. Draco's head turned in the direction of the door, then back to Dumbledore.

"Someone is putting up a good fight. And you were saying you managed to get all these Death Eaters in here, in my school, which I must admit thought was impossible...how did you do it?" He asked a polite tone.

Malfoy said nothing.

"You ought to get the job done alone." Suggested Dumbledore. I was suddenly angered. Dumbledore was asking Malfoy to end his life. "I have no wand...I am defenless."

Malfoy was still silent.

"I see, you are scared to act alone."

"I'M NOT SCARED." He shouted more angrily then he did before. If I wasn't paralyzed I would have jumped with surprise. "You should be the one who is scared." Malfoy said this time calmer.

"But why?" Dumbledore asked. "I don't believe you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not as easy as the innocent believe. How did you smuggle them in here?"

"I had to mend the Vanishing Cabinet, that hadn't been used for years." He explained. "The one Montague got last year."

"There is a pair isn't there?"

"Yes, the other was in Borgin and Burkes. That's how I got them in, I knew they couldn't Apparate, Granger always tells Weasley that anyways. So I figured I used the Cabinets."

**

* * *

**

Lexi's POV

The two began discussing Draco's plan to kill. As I figured Dumbledore was stalling. It was getting quite boring; I didn't want to listen anymore.

After they finished talking, Draco fixed his wand to Dumbledore's chest. Malfoy looked as though he might cry. "You don't understand." He whispered. "I _have_ to kill you, or he's going to kill me." He said quietly but enough for Dumbledore to hear him.

Draco just stood there, when in through the door burst Bellatrix Lestrange, Greyback, and others I did not recognized, followed behind her. Draco was right, they won the fight below.

(A/N: okay the rest kind of happened in the movie, not the book. Because mrs0cullen and I changed it. Deal with it pls.)

"Dumbledore cornered!" One Death Eater cried in glee. "Dumbledore wandless! Dumbledore alone! My, my well don't Draco, well done."

"Good evening, everyone." Dumbledore said politely. He was actually being nice to them, if I were him I could have just cussed them out.

"Well done, Draco." Bellatrix cooed. "Now, finish him off. Do it, Draco!" She screamed, turning into the mad woman Azkaban had made her, the mad woman she always had been.

Draco's arm was shaking, his lips quivering, I could see those two words forming in his mouth, I was just hoping it never fully processed. Why wasn't Dumbledore fighting back? Why wasn't he defending himself? His school?

Then Snape waltzed in, like what was happening was the most natural thing, and what was worse, he didn't whip out his wand and hex all damn Death Eaters in the room, pushing the aside for him to walk.

"I'm not sure the Dark Lord can trust you with this Draco. I'll make quick work of this. You are not capable of fulfilling the Dark Lord's orders." He sneered as he pushed Draco aside and stepped in his place. Snape was one of them, I had always thought of that possibility. Everyone in the room, was hushed.

"Severus..." Dumbledore said.

The sound sent shivers up my back, my gaze quickly flickered to Harry, he looked...frightened. Even though he was paralyzed. This was the first time; I'd actually heard Dumbledore pleading.

But Snape said nothing to him. Just raised his wand and aimed it at Dumbledore. He gazed at Dumbledore for a moment and there was revulsion and hatred etched upon his face.

"Severus...please..."

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The jet of green light hit Dumbledore square in the chest. My scream of horror never escaped my lips, and my lips never even moved; they were frozen, immobile. Harry and I were forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air, shimmering under the Mark for a split second and then he fell backwards slowly, time seemed to move more slowly as he fell like a giant rag doll to the ground.

Dumbledore was gone. Dead, by the man he trusted the most. And now, we were all in danger.

Everything is just falling apart.


	20. RAB

**Lexi's POV**

"Out of here..._quickly!"_ Snape commanded as he grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the door. The rest of the Death Eaters followed the two out the door, leaving only Harry and I in the room. As the door was slammed to a shut, I realised I could move.

I threw the Cloak off of me. I looked at Harry, who was now moving too. Tears were filling my eyes.

"He's—he's gone Harry. Snape he killed Dumbledore...he trusted him!" I said in a whimper, as Harry hugged me.

"Sh, it's okay." He whispered as he stroked my hair. Soon enough he let go of me and we ran down the darkened stairs. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed, it was...horrible.

Terror tore at my heart and most likely Harry's too. I felt like this whole thing was a horrible nightmare, as we were still climbing down the stairs. Harry made it too the end, and looked at me. I was behind him a couple of steps; I drew a breath and leaped down the remaining steps landing in Harry's arms to keep me steady. The hallway was dimly lit, as Harry and I took out our wands, ready to attack.

At the end of a hall, were a bunch of figures. Obviously Snape, Malfoy, and the Death Eaters. I gritted my teeth and raised my wand at them. Harry stopped me and lowered my wand, shaking his head telling me not to, not right now.

"It over, time to go!" Snape's cold voice full of hatred said. They group disappeared around a corner, and I ran after them, Harry on my tail. I noticed a figure had detached itself from the group and lunged at me: it was Greyback, the werewolf.

"Don't touch her bitch!" I heard Harry scream. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Greyback fell on top of me, his body rigid, unmoving. Just like Harry and I a few minutes ago. I heaved the werewolf off me with all my strength, and ducked just in time as a jet of green light came toward me.

Harry ran headfirst into the fight, me following him. As I was running, when I tripped over something. I got up; my knees were wet, the stain was dark against my jeans, I turned to look at the thing I tripped on. A body, I looked around. There were bodies lying everywhere. They were laying face first in a pool of their own blood. I didn't have time to figure out who they were, because I saw red hair flying in front of me. It was Fred and Ginny. They were fending themselves from a Death Eater. Fred and Ginny were constantly dodging curse after curse, their attacker in a fit of giggles enjoying it.

"CRUICO—CRUCIO, you can't dodge my spells forever—"

"STUPEFY!" I yelled, and the Death Eater was shot backwards into someone else. I watched as everyone in the school, was fighting off a Death Eater, some getting seriously hurt. I noticed someone on the ground, I gasped: It was Neville. I ran over to him with Harry, his face was pale, and he had a gash on his forehead.

"Neville, are you—?"

"I'm alright." He managed to say, as he winced in pain. "I saw...Snape 'n Malfoy...run past me."

I gripped my wand so tight, my knuckles were white. "Don't worry Neville, we're on it."

"_We're?" _Harry said.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"You're not."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE, I'M COMING WITH YOU TO FIGHT SNAPE! You'll need my help!" I shouted. He could be so stubborn sometimes. But the same can go for me, as he says...constantly.

Harry sighed. "Alright, come on." He said.

We ran in the direction Neville pointed, going as fast as our feet would carry us. I gripped my wand tightly, going over spells in my head.

They were heading to Hagrid's. Damn! I pushed myself to run faster, coming to a sudden halt when Hagrids house burst into flames. Malfoy turned around, a bundle of emotions shown in his face. Anger, fear, disappointment. He raised his wand.

"Stupefy!" I yelled at him. He fell back, but I had two more Dark Wizards coming at me and Harry.

"HE TRUSTED YOU, SNAPE!" Harry yelled from beside me, as he threw a spell at him. Snape with a wave of his hand, deflected the spell, and did nothing but stare.

"Fight back_, Snivellus_!" I said, shooting my own spell at him, but he did the same to me, as he did too Harry.

"FIGHT BACK!" I shouted angrily."FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!"

Snape eyes blazed with anger suddenly, as he hit me with a spell, sending me to the ground. I slowly got up, and I gritted my teeth together. This bitch was pissing me off now.

"DO NOT, CALL ME A COWARD YOU INSULENT GIRL!" Snape yelled at me, sending me to the ground again.

Harry yelled spells he knew at Snape, tears running down his face. I stood up, breathing heavily as I focused on Bellatrix.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, pointing my wand at her chest. She neatly blocked it, shooting a spell at me. I stepped out of the way quickly. I sent spells flying at her, she ran around, dodging them, almost gracefully.

"Sectumsempra!" I heard Harry yell, I turned around, knowing it was a bad idea to turn my back on my opponent, but I had to look at Harry. To make sure he was all right. Harry was knocked to the ground with a spell, just like I was.

"HARRY!" I screamed.

"You dare use my own spell against me." Snape drawled, standing over him.

Just then I felt a wand under my chin, digging into it. I felt an arm lock itself around my neck. Shit, this was not going to end well.

"That's right, Potter_. I'm_ the Half-Blood Prince." Snape said evilly, before walking away, nodding at Bellatrix and Draco to follow him. Bellatrix skipped like an innocent school girl after him, turning to give a smirk at me. I glared at her. "Foul Bitch." I called as she walked away with the rest.

She whirled around to face me."Crucio!" She called, I fell then, and it felt like fire burning me from the inside out. Everything hurt, everything ached, and it wouldn't stop. I screamed, but it didn't help me. I kicked and jerked, but it only made it worse. I felt like swords were slicing through me, and yet I wasn't dying.

I screamed in agony. I looked over at Harry, and he looked at me with shock and horror. But Harry never came to assist me. I cried loudly. Then it just stopped. I gasped for air, my head felt dizzy, and heavy.  
And I blacked out.

_

* * *

_

Harry's POV.

I stood up quickly, even though my head was spinning and I couldn't see straight, I ran over to Lexi. I looked down at her, her angelic face was covered in dirt, and sweat was on her forehead.

"Lexi..." I whispered.

She didn't respond. She just lay there, unmoving, almost dead-like.

"Lexi..." I repeated, grabbing her shoulder and began to shake her. "Wake up, please."

She didn't respond, again. I shook her harder and kept calling her name. She can't be dead, I thought. Suddenly, her eyes sprung open. She sat straight up, hitting my head in the process. I fell back, holding my head.

"Sorry..." She said in a hoarse voice. Her eyes then widened. "Where's Bellatrix? And Snape?"

"They're gone." I groaned, from the pain in my head. Damn she had a hard skull.

"We have to get back to the castle, everyone might need our help." She said standing up, and extending and arm out for me. I grabbed onto it, and got on my feet.

_

* * *

_

_Lexi's POV_

I ran up to the castle, pulling Harry with me, he was trying to keep up, but not doing a very good job. I almost slid around corners to where the fight was taking place. Several people were on the floor, bleeding or hurting. I felt so bad for them. Anger burned inside me, then I caught sight of Fred, his arm was bleeding badly, and his head was gashed open.

"Fred!" I screeched, running over to him, jumping over other bodies. I sat next to him on my knees. I ripped the hem of his shirt into two. I put one strip on his arm, and the other on his head.

"Are you alright?" I asked him in a quiet voice. He looked horrible, to be honest. I don't know how he could be fine in any way.

"I'm fine. You look like a wreck. What happened?" He asked, trying to sit up. I wouldn't let him.  
I was determined not to tell him, I didn't want him, or anyone else going after Bellatrix. I looked around frantically, seeing Harry help people, first Ron and Hermione, then all three of them helping whoever they could.

"Nothing," I answered. "Just kind of in shock, and I ran a lot."

"You're lying." He said, giving me a look, begging for the truth.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine; _it's you_ I'm worried about. You are losing a lot of blood." I told him, as sincerely as I could.

I then felt a body close behind me.

"Are you alright?" A voice whispered. I spun around.

I smiled a little. "Yes, Harry. Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry's hands balled into fists. "I'm going to go look for Bellatrix, and I'm going to kill her." He said, standing up, I grabbed his sleeve.

"Harry, don't. Stay with me, please." I said practically begging for him to stay, right in front of Fred.

"Why? You have Fred here, anyways..." He said, looking over at Fred and walking off.

I sighed. I looked at Fred, who was staring at me. "You still love him..."He said quietly.

"NO!"

"You do, don't lie to me, Lexi. You still love Harry."

I looked down. I had to admit, he was right. But I wasn't going to say it out loud, I'm stubborn like that.

"Go, be with him."

"But—"

"Go." He said more sternly, to me. I nodded, I watched as Madame Pompfrey made her way over to us, and began to mend his wounds. He smiles at me, then winced a bit. He nodded at me, telling me to go.

"Thank you, Fred." I said smiling. I ran over to Hermione, who was tending to the injured.

"MERLIN, Lexi. You look like a mess? What happened!" She gasped, as she looked at me from head to toe.

"It doesn't matter at the moment, where's Harry?"

"Went outside. But why—"

Before she could finish her question I ran off. I ran, and ran, when I was reaching the Astronomy Tower I looked up into the sky. The Dark Mark still hovering over it. At the bottom of the tower, kids were circling it. I stopped running, and made my way through the crowd of children, as I got to the front. I saw _them._ Dumbledore was laying there, motionless. He looked as if he was asleep by his position, but everyone else knew the horrible truth. Beside him, was Harry. He was knelt next to the man, crying. I slowly walked over to the crying boy, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Harry..." I started quietly. He spun around angrily, looking at me and stood up, making me back up.

"You don't even care, do you? He's dead! Dumbledore's dead, and you act like you don't care!" He screamed.

"How could you say that? You know I care!"

"Then why is it all you care about is taking care of Fred? Fred this, Fred that!" He screamed, lifting his fist. I heard the whispers of the kids from behind us, who were watching. I winced, but it never came. Harry lowered his hand and turned away.

"I—I'm sorry...I could never hit you, Lexi." He said softly, and looking down at the ground.

"Harry, I know you are hurt, I understand, but I have to take care of the people who need it. You couldn't help Dumbledore if you tried."

"And you think I don't know that?" He yelled angry again. My lip began to quiver, and Harry's face became soft again. This guy needs to stop PMS-ing on me.

"I'm sorry Lexi. It's just..." He didn't finish, he started to cry again. I wrapped him in a hug.

"I...I...I love you, Harry." I stuttered, for once I did not hate how it felt right to say it. Harry pulled back, a small, sad, unconvincing smile spread across his face.

"I love you too." And he went back to crying, and I held him, smiling a little bit. The murmur of the students grew louder behind me; they stayed that way for the longest time until I realized my foot was on a locket. It was glistening in the moonlight. I removed my foot off of it and picked it up. Harry noticed the locket in my hand.

"The Horcrux..." he whispered, I handed it over to him. He stared at it for the longest time. There must be something wrong with it, I thought.

"This—this isn't the Horcrux...it's a fake."

I didn't know what I was doing, but I reached down to the locket and pulled out a tiny piece of parchment. Harry looked at the fake Horcrux then me. I unfolded the fragment, and began to read it only loud enough for Harry and I could hear. I could easily read it since; the students had lit their wands.

"To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know I was the one who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once again." I whispered. "R.A.B"

* * *

_Harry's POV_

"C'mere Harry..."

"No."

"You can't stay here forever, Harry...come on..."

"No."

I didn't want to leave Dumbledore's side. It was the middle of the night; all the students had left to sleep. Even the Dark Mark had vanished Hagrid's had been trying to get me to leave for about an hour now. Then I felt a warm, small, comforting hand touch my shoulder. I looked up from Dumbledore to meet her dark brown eyes.

"Please, Harry. You need sleep..." Lexi insisted. Her new blonde hair was messy and had some leaves in it. Her clothes her face and clothes were streaked with dirt. She was giving me pleading looks, telling me that I had to get go.

"Please, Harry. For me." She said, her eyes searching mine. My heart hurt, knowing that she went through so much pain to help me, Dumbledore being dead didn't exactly help very much either. I wondered how she felt; I wanted a glimpse of what she was thinking of. She held out her hand for me, I slowly took it. She helped me up, and held onto my hand tighter, as if she was afraid to let me go.

We walked to the common room and sat on the couch by the fire. She had towels and water and was cleaning off my face with a sad gleam in her eye. She finally stopped and looked into the red flames.

"Go to sleep." She urged, but not getting up to go to sleep herself.

"What about you?"

"Harry, you are to humble for your own good. I'm fine, you've been through so much more than I have."

"Lexi, I was forced to watch you suffer so badly, I watched you open your mouth to beg for death, but all you did was scream, and you act like nothing is wrong!"

"Because, nothing is wrong. Harry, we're safe for the time being, enjoy it."

"We are never safe, Lexi. They could come in and Crucio you again, they could kill you. You aren't safe."

"Why are you so worried about me?"

"Because I love you, Lexi, and if anything happened to you it would kill me. I need to make sure you're all right."

* * *

_Lexi's POV_

Tears stung my eyes, and I layed my head on his shoulder.

"Lexi, will you sleep with me tonight?"

I looked up at him and gave him a weird look, he quickly shook his head. "Not like that, just next to me, I need to be able to wake up in the middle of the night and see you there. I need to be able to hold you, and make sure you won't get hurt."

I smiled at him, and held his hand tighter. "Of course I will, Harry."


	21. Goodbye Hogwarts

The days passed by soon enough. All classes were suspended and examinations were postponed. Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts in the days that had passed. The Patil twins were gone before Ron could eat breakfast, Zacharias Smith was dragged out of the school by his scary looking father, and Seamus Finnigan refused to leave the castle with his mum. They had a huge argument in the Entrance Hall about it but it was soon resolved when she agreed to let him stay for Dumbledore's funeral. She had some trouble finding a place to stay in Hogsmeade; Seamus had told us that everyone was coming in from everywhere to pay their last respects.

Some of the younger students were excited, since they had never seen blue carriage the size of horse pulled by a dozen winged palominos, came soaring out of the sky in the middle of the afternoon, and landing at the edge of the Forest before the funeral. I watched from a window as a gigantic woman, with sleek black hair stepped out of the carriage and threw herself into Hagrid's waiting arms.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I spent the whole day together. The sun was shining brightly through the windows of the castle. It would have been the perfect day, expect for the funeral and all. I could imagine what it would be like if Dumbledore was alive, we would finish our exams, and spend our last day at Hogwarts and have an awestruck time together.

We didn't do much, just sat in each other's presence. It was really sad, because when you think about it, we would've been laughing, and making jokes that would've turned Hermione cherry red. We would've been running around the castle, screaming, and running out of breath, and hiding from each other in broom closets, but we were just sitting in the common room, every noise made Harry jump, and look around like someone was about to burst in an attack.

I cried a couple of times, and I smiled whenever Harry managed to calm me down. It felt like I had a one thousand pound weight on my heart, making it heavy, and sad, and weak. Everything was going wrong. And I hated it, like I didn't have enough to deal with when it comes to Ginny and all the freaking drama, now a bunch of Death Eaters invaded the school, and Dumbledore is dead, and Snape is a backstabbing, son of a bitch. Could this get any worse?

"Harry, I found something out while I was in the library today..." Hermione said, as she held her knees to her chest.

"R.A.B?" He asked.

I looked up at her; I wanted to get to the bottom of this secret. I wanted to know who R.A.B was and how he got the Horcrux. Harry explained that there might be four more Horcruxes among us, carrying a part of Voldemort horrid soul. He also told us what Dumbledore thought it might well likely be : the locket which R.A.B took, the dairy that Harry destroyed in second year, the ring which Dumbledore destroyed, a cup that Harry didn't say what it was specifically, something of Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's , and his snake.

Hermione shook her head and Harry slumped in his seat. "No," she said sadly. "I've been trying Harry, I truly have but those initials could belong to anyone...Rosalind Antigone Bungs...Rupert 'Axegone' Brookstanton. But judging by the note, the person who took the Horcrux was a person who knew Voldemort and I can't find any evidence that they had anything to do with him. What I found out, was actually about Snape..."

I scowled at the name, it made me sick. Hermione looked nervous about saying Snape's name again.

"What about him?" Harry asked, heavily.

"Well, it's just I was sort of right about this whole Half-Blood Prince ordeal."

I rolled my eyes. "This is not the time to rub it in Hermione! I knew nothing about the Half-Blood Prince all year, even." I stated.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" She said quickly, trying to make everything right again. "Well, I was right that Eileen Prince once owned the book! You see...she was Snape's mother! I was going through some of the old _Prophets_ and there was a tiny announcement about Eileen Prince marrying a man named Tobias Snape. Then there was another announcement that she gave birth to—"

"A murder!" spat Harry.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, so I was sort of right. Snape was proud of being 'half a Prince' you see? Tobias Snape was a Muggle according to what the article says."

"Well, that fits." Said Harry. "He'd play up the pure-blood side; get on the good side of Lucius Malfoy and the lot of them...he's just like Voldemort. Pure-blood mother, a Muggle father...ashamed of his parentage, trying to make himself feared by using the Dark Arts and gave themselves impressive new names—_Lord_ Voldemort, Half-Blood_ Prince—_how could Dumbledore have missed—?"

Harry cut himself off, he didn't want to say his name. He looked away, and the rest of us just stared blankly. We were all silent; it was odd slipping back into that silence. I was thinking of something, anything that I could say, just to hear words.

"I know they say that silence is golden, but really it just makes your ears ring." I stated, earning a small smile from everyone, small sad smiles. I nodded, knowing this wasn't going anywhere. It wasn't that I was bored; it was that I was uncomfortable. And I'm not sure what to do when I'm uncomfortable, and so then I get confused, and then I get mad, and then I am not a happy person to be around.

I stood up, and the three looked up at me. "I'm going upstairs." I said quietly, a piece of my hair falling in my face. Ron and Hermione nodded at me, and Harry's gaze was no longer on me. I sighed and went up to my dorm.

I sat down on the bed and stared at the wall. I pursed my lips together, taking in my surrounding. A normal dormitory, with boy poster's hung by the other girls, make-up and hair brushes on the night stands. I took in the silence; I wish my life was forever like this. Silent, no fights, screams of terror, cursing each other.

* * *

Harry's POV

At the funeral Hermione, Lexi, Ron and I filled our seats. Everyone was dressed up in black. Ron squinted his eyes since the sun beating down directly on him. Hermione's brown eyes were glazed with tears, my gaze then turned to Lexi. She was staring blankly into space, and I smiled a little. I grabbed her hand, and she turned toward me. I gave her hand a squeeze and looked around the crowd. Neville, Luna, and Ginny sat together in one row. They were the only ones of the DA who came to help Hermione during the attack.

Cornelius Fudge made his way past us and toward the front rows, a sad expression upon his face. Rita Skeeter made her way toward the front as well, her notebook in her red talon hands and her peacock feather quill on her ear. I also recognized, Dolores Umbridge, ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher with an unconvincing look of grief on her toad looking face.

Music began to play, it sounded strange, otherworldly and everyone's head began turning, searching for the source of the music.

"In there." Lexi whispered into my ear.

That's when I saw them. Coming out of the water were merpeople, singing in a chorus of unearthly music. Their song was clearing sending out the message of depression and lost. _At least they are sad for Dumbledore's passing, _I thought. Lexi then nudged my side.

Hagrid was slowly walking down the aisle, he was silently crying. He held something—someone wrapped in purple velvet, Dumbledore' body. My heart hurt, this brought reality to me, that Dumbledore was really dead. Tears were falling thick onto Hermione's and Lexi's lap.

* * *

Lexi's POV

I hid my face in Harry's neck, letting the tears roll off my face onto his shirt. He held onto me, but I wasn't convinced he was doing this to comfort me, but to comfort himself. I wiped my eyes, and let Harry hold me; I wrapped my arms around his neck. Many people went up and said speeches for Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall asked Harry if he wanted to say anything, Harry refused.

I smiled sadly, trying to comfort him. I kissed him on the cheek, and laid my head on his shoulder. McGonagall gave me a look, I shook my head politely. I didn't want to go near Dumbledore's body. That was one of the last places I wanted to be.

After the funeral, we walked sullenly back to the common room, and sat on the couches. I ran to change; I put on red basketball shorts and a black cami. I combed my hair, and put it into a high ponytail, I was glad to be out of that itchy black dress. I walked down to the common room. Hermione gave me a small smile on her way up, she grabbed my hand, gave it a light squeeze before walking to the dorm. I smiled at her, she knew me so well to know I didn't need a whole bunch of words and tears and hugs to be comforted, I just needed to know someone was there in case, by some miracle I did need it.

I sat next to Harry, and closed my eyes.

"Lexi, I have to tell you something." Harry said. I opened my eyes to see his troubled face. "Lexi listen...we can't be together."

"Are we even together?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh—I don't know, but either way we can't be."

I knitted my eyebrows together. "Okay, why? Don't tell me you're going to look for the Horcruxes."

He nodded slowly and I frowned. "Voldemort uses people that his enemies are close to. Think about how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll find out and he'll use you to get to me."

"What if I don't care?" I said fiercely.

"I care. What if this was your funeral, Lex. I couldn't bear with it if it was...and it being my fault."

I looked away. "Fine, we won't be together. But I want to help you find the Horcruxes."

"No." He said sternly.

"Let me come, I want to help."

"You'll get killed."

"You'll get killed, too. And Hermione and Ron get to! They always get to go, and they are in risk of getting killed too. " I pointed out. "Why can't I?"

Harry hung his head, he wasn't going to give up, I knew it, but I wasn't about to give up either.

"Harry, don't try to tell me no. I'm coming with you, I'm at just as much risk as anyone else, and face it, and you know you want me there."

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, Lexi, I don't. Please stay here."

"I swear, I think I will be in more danger here than with you. Since we are close, I could get tortured for information, and get detentions for breathing to heavy. Harry, all four of us would be unstoppable. Don't you get it?"

"No, Lexi, apparently I don't."

"Here, I'll make it easier to understand. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. End of discussion."

"But—"

"End. Of. Discussion."

Harry opened his mouth to say something and closed it when I gave him a glare. "I'm coming to help you find the Horcruxes." I said again.

"Please, Lexi stay for me."

"No. I'm coming, I'm helping. Nowhere is safe anyways."

"Lex—"

"Hey guys, what we miss?" asked Hermione coming in with Ron by her side.

"Oh, I'm coming with you guys to get the Horcruxes!" I said, smiling.

"Awesome." Said Ron. "What's the plan anyways, Harry. After the Burrow."

"The Burrow?" He asked confused.

"Bill and Fluer's wedding!"

This sent a smile to Harry's face, which sent a smile to mine.

"Lex, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked. I nodded, and went to the dorms away from the boys. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am you guys can't have all the fun." I said, chuckling lightly.

Hermione shook her head "This isn't a joke, Lexi, we aren't doing this for fun."

"And you think I don't know that? I'm going to help you guys, I'm not going to be cut off from you guys."

Hermione crosses her arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She said in a motherly tone.

"Hermione, I'm positive alright!" I rolled my eyes. "God, I'm not a child anymore. You guys get to do everything. And no one tells you to stay behind do they? No. So why must you guys constantly bagger me about my decisions to join you. I'm almost of age."

Hermione pursed her lips. I waited but she said nothing. "I'm coming with you guys to find the Horcruxes and destroy Voldemort. Ron seems like the only who is okay with this." I pointed out.

I saw her nails dig into her arms. "Well, Ron is reckless. He would let you come either way. Harry and I aren't as reckless as him, that's why we care. And what if you died? Harry would be heartbroken."

"What if you died? We'd all be upset and Ron would be heartbroken."

Hermione turned slightly pink, but didn't break eye contact.

"None of you seem to see that it would be dangerous anywhere now. Dumbledore is dead, which means Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. And why not be in danger while helping destroy Voldemort? I'm going whether or not you and Harry agree." I said, storming upstairs. I sat on my bed with a furious look on my face. So they can all put their lives in danger for a better world and I can't? Why are they treating me like the baby? What if they all die, do they understand what that would be like for me? I need to be there for them, to help them if they need it, which, knowing them, they will. I am not going to slow them down, because they all need to realize I am not weak, or a child, they need me, and I need them. We are a team. Aren't we?

I got up slowly off my bed, my eyes no longer blazing with anger. I went to face them.

"We are a team, aren't we?" I asked. "Don't you get it, if any of you died I would be heartbroken, I won't let you go without me, because if I can do anything to help you, then I will. I won't slow you down, and I know you know this, why are you so scared when it comes to taking me with you."

Harry sighed. "Lexi, I saw you under to Cruciatus curse, and if anything like that happened to you again I wouldn't be able to bear it."

I hung my head, because everyone that I was trying to keep this from gasped in shock.

"Who did that to you?" I heard Ron ask.

I gritted my teeth as the memory came floating back into my mind. "Bellatrix."

"I'm going to kill her!" He exclaimed.

I looked at them, Hermione's face was in shock and Ron's blazing with anger.

"I'm going to go outside...I need fresh air." I made my way over to the portrait hole and left the common room. I made my way through the castle, and made my way out onto the school grounds. There was a slight breeze and the sun was covered by a few puffy white clouds. I laid down on the grass and watched the clouds pass by.

"Fine, you can come." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I propped myself up on my left elbow and looked behind me. I smiled; Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing there. "Thank you." I said, pushing off the ground, wrapping them all in a hug. We all linked arms, and smiled at each other.

"What does that makes us now, Harry? The fearsome foursome?" Ron asked, Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry and I laughed.

"Yes, Ron. We are the fearsome foursome, let us know when you get tired of being called that, and realize it is wrong." I said he stopped walking, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Only you would think of a sexual meaning to that, Lexi." Ron said, joining us again.

I smiled and laughed "I am best friends with your older brothers."

Everyone fell back into a sad silence.

"Guys, this is our last day of Hogwarts for who knows how long. Let's do something crazy." I said, leaving the link, and facing them, walking backwards.

"Like what?" Hermione asked. I smiled, taking that as a yes.

"I'm not sure, let's ask Fred and George."

The others nodded and we walked back to the castle. I suddenly stopped causing the others to get pulled back. "What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"We should skip to them. You know like the Wizard of Oz!" I said a wide grin upon my face. Hermione nodded and the guys winced, I took that as a yes. We began to skip down the halls of Hogwarts getting weird glances from the other students now and then.

As we made our way back into the common room, we saw Fred and George talking on the couch. The trio refused to skip over to them, but I didn't let them say no. They groaned as I made them skip over.

"Why hello there." Said the twins in unison.

"Hey, we need help." I said.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"We need to know what crazy thing we can do for our last day." I said.

The twins smiled. "Well...Well...You could start a food fight in the Great Hall; I've always wanted to do that." Fred said, with a dreamy look on his face. I laughed, and turned to the others.

"What do you say?" I asked, receiving nods from Harry and Ron, but not Hermione.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper." I said, with a giggle. Hermione shrugged. "I take that as a yes." I said excitedly.

* * *

We all waited for dinner, and when it did come, I didn't wear anything nice, I wore an old shirt that my dad had given me and I never wore because he got it in the guys section and was ugly. I put on a pair of short shorts that were covered by my shirt. I walked down to the common room for our last dinner at Hogwarts. I received several whistles from boys on my way down, making Harry glare at whoever did whistle. I laughed loudly.

We sat and ate our fill, and discussing who we were going to hit first. We didn't want to do any Professor, so we hit a boy in Ravenclaw with a handful of pudding he turned around and hit us with a cake, but we ducked, and it hit a third year Slytherin. We pointed and laughed, but his older sister hit me with a spoonful of hot fudge. I wiped my face, and licked my fingers; I would me a desert when I was done here.

I gave her a fake glare, I loved being covered in chocolate, and threw a piece of lemon pound cake her way, but she ducked and it hit Crabbe in the face, I laughed, and ducked when he tried to hit me with a scoop of ice cream, it hit Harry in the face, and I laughed and took my pointer finger shaving off a bunch of ice cream off his cheek and licking it.

"You taste good." I joked.

Before I knew it everyone had gotten involved, and the teachers, as hard as they were trying, couldn't stop it. I was soon covered in every desert imaginable. I was licked myself clean on the way up to the common room. I took a shower, getting anything sticky out of my hair and putting my shirt in a plastic bag, my shorts didn't get dirty, and I repacked them, and climbed into bed.

"That was so much fun!" I laughed, Hermione had just come out of the bathroom, she took really fast showers.

"I guess so." She muttered.

"Oh give it a rest!" I laughed "You loved it!"

Hermione smiled, a smile that was supposed to be to herself, but I saw it.

"I knew it." I muttered. She began to walk down the stairs and down to the common room to meet the boys. I quickly followed her. Harry and Ron were sitting in their usual spots on the couch and Hermione made her way to her chair. I sat down in front of the fireplace, the heat and warmth soaking into my back.

Hermione looked around the common room. "I can't believe it..." she said softly.

I looked at her confused. "What can't you believe?"

"That Hogwarts is going to close..."

I forgot in all the excitement of the food fight, that we no longer had a Headmaster. But then again, this place might not close. It could stay open, with a new Headmaster.

"Maybe not," piped up Ron. Now all eyes were on him. "We're not in any more danger than we are at home now. Everywhere's the same now. I'd say this place is safer, more people inside to defend the place. What do you think, Harry?"

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen."

Ron gaped at him, I was as confused as Ron might have been, and Hermione said sadly. "I knew you were going to say that, but then what will we do?"

"I'm going back to the Dursley's once more. Then maybe go to Godric's Hollow. For me it started there, all of it, and I would like to visit my parent's grave." He muttered, there was a pause of silence. "I'm going to track down the Horcruxes, _alone._ You guys should just...stay here. I don't anyone getting hurt because of me."

I rolled my eyes. "For fuck's sake, Harry. We are coming with you. We're a team, stop changing your mind; we know what will happen if we come with you but you're our friend and we're not letting you do this alone, no matter what you say."

Hermione nodded. "You said to us once before, that there was a time to turn our back if we wanted to. We've had loads of time, haven't we?" she said quietly.

"We're with you whatever happens, you should know that by now." Said Ron. "But we still have to go to the wedding, my family would kill us."

We all cracked a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that." Said Harry. Hermione and I made our way over to the couch and squeezed in with the boys, we wrapped our arms around each other. I noticed one of Harry's hands was closed against the fake Horcrux. I knew Harry would have to meet Voldemort someday, a month, a year, 10 years even. But I knew he was happy that he got one last golden day of peace with Hermione, Ron and I.

_Fin._

**A/N: yeah, it's the end of 'Broken.' But there is going to be a sequel if you guys are up for it. I'd like to thank mrs0cullen for helping me with this series. And the sequel will be called 'Bursting at the Seams.' So keep an eye out for it ;) **


End file.
